Jacked Memoirs of Jerry Dandridge's Stalker
by GaGa4FrightNight
Summary: In 1984 Gothic teenager Jacqueline 'Jacked' Bishop send her story over the television airwaves through a supernatural Public Access show. Jacked weaves publicly her obsession over a vampire named Kinsey Sinclair who later changes his name to Jerry Dandridge because of her psychotic devotion to love him and be loved by him. She's a complete whack job!
1. Chapter 1

Memoires of Jerry Dandridge's Stalker

Chapter One

_(Author)_

_This is something I wrote a couple years back. I found it today and decided to toss it out there for you guys to get some more of that Fright Night deliciousness! Enjoy this crazy little compliment to how irresistible Jerry Dandridge truly is! Oh, YUM!_

_~GaGa4FrightNight~ _

_1984: The Apartment of Jacqueline "Jacked" Bishop _

As the microphones and camera are set up, camera man Paul scans the apartment with one of the running cameras. The interviewer, Bob, prepares for his interview with Jacqueline who sits across from him in a vintage looking high back chair. Paul frowns while spying through the eye of the camera recording evidence of the subject's odd appearance which looked like it was inspired by the old 60's Hammer films. He panned the camera over the usual set and backdrop. He again moved the camera to the Gothic looking eighteen year old who was the subject for Bob's public cable show which surrounded the weird and unusual.

Jacqueline sat with an odd grin across her brightly painted red lips which were highlighted by her naturally pale skin and thickly black lined eyes which were a prominent shade of blue. Her left hand rubbed the tattered arms of the high backed chair with the slick black and lengthy nails scraping the holy fabric while the other hand fiddled with the somewhat unnaturally red tendril resting over her right shoulder. She strangely eyed the interviewer named Bob without blinking. The corner of her mouth twitched; anxious to tell her lavish tale surrounding the painted image hung above the mantel behind her. Her eyes were wide with anticipation then they shifted to the camera's eyes, held firm in Paul's hand. Her lips broadened with a sinister smirk and revealed passed her full lips were her pointed, possibly filed, canines mimicking those of a vampire's.

Paul stood behind Bob while he noticed how much weirder the subject was with her fangs and sinister smirk. He shifted the camera down looking to the tiny microphone hooked at the hem of her blood red corset; there was no avoiding her hiked bust. "Can you hear me?" He heard Jackie speak which meant he was busted videoing her bust. He quickly nodded then shifted the camera from her bust. "Yep," He simply replied. "I'm ready when you are, Bob." He announced wanting to get the interview over with.

"Okay," Bob nodded then lifted his hand as signal for Paul to begin recording with the tripod. He smiled over at Jackie who now had her large eyes looking at him.

"One," Paul sang, "Two… and…"

Bob smiled wide, "Hello, Jackie."

"Hi," Jackie continued to smirk, "Call me Jacked."

"Okay, Jacked, I must make clear to my audience that everything you are about to tell me is nothing but the truth." Bob stated trying to ignore Jackie's quirky weirdness.

"Everything," Jacked simply replied. She lifted her hand and rested it against her chest just over where her heart was located, "Put a stake in my heart and hope to die. Everything I say is the truth."

"Great," Bob nodded finding her statement just as strange as her appearance, "Could do my audience a favor and introduce yourself. Name and age, stuff like that."

"Sure thing, Bob," Jacked sang with a little sarcasm. Her bright blue eyes looked directly into the camera which gave cameraman Paul the shivers. She broadened her smile revealing those 'fake' fangs. "Hello, I am Jacqueline Bishop but you can call me Jacked. I am eighteen years old." She sang into the microphone then quickly shifted her eyes back to Bob who was frowning, "Good enough?"

"I guess." Bob commented, "You're telling us the truth, right?" He watched as her smile faded.

"I swore to tell the truth, Bob." She stated, "And I have."

"Okay, you're eighteen." Bob turned his attention to the real reason he was there. "So, you actually contacted me, correct?" He watched her nod, "And why did you?"

"Because I believe that your audience would love my story." She stated.

"What story to be exact?" He asked.

She lifted her hand to aim Bob's attention to the portrait, "The story about my love and me," She explained, "It's happens to be the three month anniversary of the first time I saw him."

"And who is he?" Bob asked curiously.

"One of the most unimaginable creatures of darkness to ever walk the Earth," Her smile broadened as she sighed heavily with thoughts of the creature she spoke of, "Kinsey Sinclair of course."

"Kinsey Sinclair," Bob nodded, "Is he or is he not the man suspected of being serial killer throughout the United States and other countries. Kinsey Sinclair is said to be one of his many aliases."

Her face became serious, "Wrong."

"And why am I wrong?" Bob asked while leaning forward as if intrigued.

"A serial killer is mortal." She replied, "He is not mortal. He is a beautiful creature of the night that has to kill in order to feed." Her expression twisted into hatred, "It pisses me off that people get this wrong."

"Are you honestly saying that Kinsey Sinclair is a vampire or something?" Bob smirked with humor.

Her eyes narrowed as she leaned forward glaring into Bob's eyes, "He _is_ a vampire not just something; a vampire." Her expression softened with sweeter weird thoughts, "A very beautiful and mysterious vampire." She strangely hummed as her eyes fluttered almost insanely, "So, sexy and irresistible."

"And how do you know this; that he is a vampire?" Bob asked blatantly.

Her eyes frowned, "I lived in the second to the last city he occupied."

"Well, it is said that the last known location of Kinsey Sinclair that his identity as being a murderer became known because of numerous teen deaths including," he glanced at his nose and frowned, "You." He thought it pathetic that she gave herself the identity of a poor murder victim. "He was living under the alias Kinsey Sinclair." Bob noticed the fuming beginning to flame within Jacked's eyes, "Perhaps it's true he was a vampire." He spoke further trying to egg on her vampire belief, "So, why didn't he killed you if you knew?"

"What?" She snapped loudly, "Do you think just because some assholes had a prob with him I would have? Hell, I love the fact he's a vampire. To be truthful, I _love _him. And he knows it!"

"You love him?" Bob grimaced at her odd statement.

"Did I fucking stutter?" She snapped loudly, "Yes, I _love_ him and eventually he'll realize he loves me then we'll live happily ever after like into those fucked up fairytales."

"They suspect he's dead." Bob commented, "Because like most serial killers, they usually don't stop unless dead. He simply vanished."

"Oh, he's alive." She nodded, "I still feel him sometimes. He can't run away from me. He can't hide from our love. He might be a vampire but that doesn't mean he's incapable of love. My love will break him down eventually then he won't deny me what's rightfully mine… him." Her smile was crooked as the corner twitched with the thoughts of her undying love for Kinsey Sinclair.

"Well, could you please elaborate with more detail on this love for him?" Bob asked politely feeling a bit awkward with the woman's tone and words. He set aside the awkwardness and forced a smile.

"I guess," She crossed left leg over the right then looked up at the portrait, "But I'll have to start from the beginning… it was fall… a few months ago." Her eyes glazed as they drew in his beautiful image which was derived from the embedded images in her complicated brain. His hair dark with ebony waves, eyes large and almost black in color and a complexion unlike other fabled vampires, tan and European. Her head rested against the chair as her mind moved backwards to the moment where her ultimate obsession began; the path in which led her to stalk a vampire….

_Three Months Earlier: Ohio: _

It was my senior year in high school; soon to be over. I hated high school and loathed the fascist pricks who roamed those prison-like walls. I stood out from them. They weren't like me and I liked that. They strolled around with spiteful grimaces when they saw me because I walked to my own fucking drum. All those ghastly pale colors; pinks, blue, lavenders, and other vomit inducing pastels they wore to make themselves clones of one another. Where did I fit in? I was the square peg unable to fit into the round hole and I loved it. Walking those long halls was a pleasure. All their preppy eyes glowed with their distaste for my appearance and presence. They didn't like me and they seemed to fear me. Their cliques would part from the center of the hallway just to let me pass as my only two friends strolled beside me; Brutus "Brute" Poole and Vivian "Vamp" Williams. We were the first Gothic teens to ever walk those dull hallways and everyone including the school staff didn't know how to react or handle such a gruesome threesome. And I loved it.

I was the center of that Gothic threesome; Jacqueline "Jacked-Up Jackie" Bishop. Perhaps I could say I stood out more than my two lonesome peers. They were more blackened by the traditional Gothic black while I flamed with brilliant artificial red hair lengthy and draped long over one shoulder. Some say we were Stevie Nicks wannabes but they were wrong, way off. It was more than just Halloween every day for us. We lived the darker life based on that of those who were portrayed on the classic horror screen; vampires. We loved Christopher Lee and all his multi performances as the numero-uno well known vampire Dracula. All those glorious Hammer films were our guidelines to enriching our Gothic lifestyle. Our attire was molded off the Gothic glamour styles of those romantic horror flicks; wicked corsets for us two ladies and lengthy waistcoats for our single gentleman. We were the true blood life of the introduction to 80s Gothic which was now injected in three doses to the world of small town suburbia.

Our nights were just as fantastic as our daylight hours. We left our school, made a simple show at our parent's homes then directed ourselves to our private meeting place located at the very dead end of the dead end Michigan Street. We met, as we did every evening, dressed in warm Gothic at the beginning of the slowly darkening street. Arm in arm we strolled down the somewhat vacant street marching in thick soled Gothic boots. Brute brought his boom box cassette player, Vamp supplied the Gothic tunes, and I brought the red wine stolen from Dad's basement wine rack.

We continued forward, moving onto the cracked stone walkway and strolled towards the abandoned Carverdale house; 66 Michigan Street. We walked to the side of the old house. I would do my ritual unlocking of the padlock with my paper clip made key; the lock attempting to keep vandals from the basement then we entered our solace where there was no electricity but the looming glow of candles we lined throughout the privacy of the basement which also was decorated with images of our fabled vampires. We mainly sat discussing our Gothic heroes while drinking from the wine bottle as we were sipping the life blood. When our music played we danced, our brains numbed by sweet red wine. It was our heaven; our place to escape the critical eyes of normal outsiders.

Yet, we had no clue to what was about to flip our little Gothic world upside down.

I flopped onto the old mattress stolen from on the many bedrooms above, bottle of wine in hand while Brute and Vamp continued their fabulous dance moves. I wrapped my red lips over the mouth of the bottle and slammed back a big swallow of the sweet alcoholic nectar with my blue eyes widely watching my Gothic pals as they again began displaying the true nature of their affections towards each other. It was if they were oblivious to my presence when they got into their dirty Gothic dancing. I turned my eyes towards the front of the basement and pass my eyes through the dirty glass of the window was the glare of headlights. My eyes went wider and I scrambled onto my booted feet then darted toward the window. Rising up onto my tiptoes my eyes were lifted to the very bottom of the window. Two vehicles pulled onto the driveway of the Carverdale house which signaled our Gothic party was at an abrupt end.

I recognized the car belonging to the only realtor in town but the other was a dark colored Jeep. I raced from the window quickly ending the music and started blowing out the candle. "We're busted." I yelled to Brute and Vamp who, at first, were confused about my actions, "Old lady Pritchard's here." Immediately they rushed to help me gather up what we brought.

Just as we rushed toward the basement exit we heard the sound of footsteps moving against the floor above us. We froze, heads turned upward and eyes aimed at the ceiling. All three of us moved our eyes with the sound of the footsteps; three sets moving and creaking against the old wooden floor above our heads. Brute and Vamp quickly moved for the exit but my attention was drawn by curiosity to who would be interested in the run down Carverdale house. They made it out of the basement as I stood near the stone steps.

"Jacked, come on." Brute's voice called in a loud whisper.

I looked up the stairs at their faces which were distressed and I had the sense of a wild rush coming on. The corner of my mouth twitched with anticipation of my upcoming actions. I tossed the corked bottle of wine then lifted my lengthy tipped index finger to my puckered lips signaling for them to hush then I pointed up at the ceiling. They looked confused and worried but my heart was racing with the thought of satisfying my curiosity. I knew I couldn't just stroll up the basement steps that led to the first floor and introduce myself so I scurried up the outdoor leading steps joining Brute and Vamp. I carefully closed the doors and replaced the lock.

With a slight crouch I led my small pack along the side of the house then stopped at the corner. With my wide blue eyes I spied the around the corner seeing both vehicles I spotted earlier. I leaned forward just as the window above us lit up. Apparently the electricity was turned on for the potential buyer of the decrepit property. We all crouched lower with bent knees looking up at the tattered drape covered window. Being dead silent outside I could hear Pritchard's annoying voice and a man's intriguing tone. With further curiosity I found myself rising up out of my crouched position lifting my eyes to over the sill of the window. The drape was tattered enough with some holes giving at least one of my wide eyes a peek inside.

Back and forth my eye shifted trying to spy any sight of the cougar Pritchard and whoever was giving off that manly tone. My eyes froze upon seeing Pritchard step into view passing into the arched entryway of the room the window was located. She was obviously facing the person and by the way she was fiddling with her fake bleached hair with a flirty cock to her head that person was tucked behind the wall. Again that pesky twitch perked the corner of my mouth. "What you see?" I heard Vamp whisper. "Nothing yet." I responded then watched Pritchard sway her hips as she stepped backward aiming her arm into the room. I couldn't wait to see this person.

My eyes firstly shifted toward the floor waiting for the view of the person's shoes. Rich black leather pointed boots with silver tips stepped to the entryway; my lips trembled with a twitching corner. The silver tips of those leather boots aimed into the entryway and my eyes slowly shifted upward over deep black dress slacks draped perfectly over manly legs. There was an obvious rich gray leather trench brushing the back of his calves as my eyes reached the belt at his narrow waist where a charcoal black button up shirt was tucked. My eyes moved up those buttons discovering an opened black and red trimmed vest and a bright red scarf draped loosely beneath the trench's lapel. Hands tucked in the trouser pockets giving his stance firmness and strength; also accentuating another lovely part of the male anatomy; the twitch intensified. The twitch at the corner of my mouth grew rapid then I reached a face that seemed to have leapt from the darkest depths of my Gothic fantasies. Full lips, large black eyes and thick ebony waves crowning his head brushing downward behind his head ears which had a simple silver stud punctured through the right. "Good enough to eat." Those words passed my lips through a whisper.

"What?" Vamp questioned.

I watched closer as this dark god entered the room; all my senses were on fire seeing this majestic display of sly movement given by the perfection that was he. He casually removed his trench flipping it over his shoulder; that was the very moment an obsession began. Something in my brain was triggered. I felt like a curious feline; curiosity killed the kitty cat is what Mom always said. His every movement I watched keenly keeping my black lined eye wide; feeling the pupil flex with focus on each of his smooth steps. Every motion embedded into my complicated memory; the manner his head shifted in follow of his dark eyes studying the uniqueness and potential of the old rickety mess of a house. Even as he came closer to where I spied I didn't budge keeping steady focus on him.

"So, what ya think?" I heard another man's voice ask. My eye made a quick shift seeing a quite awkward looking guy entering the room with a tussled mess of blond hair and a porn star's blond mustache; I grimaced. My eye returned to the unsuspecting target waiting for his response. He paused at the window; I didn't flinch. He made a turn with his back aimed at me which gave me a quite tasty peek at his slack hugged ass while one hand remained in his pant pocket. "Perfect," I listened to his sweet voice sing. Perfect was right; he was definitely perfect and I couldn't think of a better specimen of perfection to move into that drab boring town.

"Oh, goody!" I listened to Pritchard sing giddily, "So, would you like to see the rest of the house?"

"No," The black clad majesty announced firmly, "I'll take it."

"Oh, okay," Pritchard sounded surprised, "Well, we can have the paperwork to you tomorrow."

"Good but no later than six." Tall, dark, and handsome practically demanded but with a smooth sultry manly tone, "I will be on business until then." He turned around and I quickly crouched down.

I smiled wide, felt exhilarated as my heart pounded against the walls of my chest. Brute and Vamp stared at me probably noticing the wicked twinkle in my eye. I licked my red lips, tasted the lingering flavor of the red wine, and then smiled wide. I leaned a little forward. "My friends, I think I'm in love." I whispered to them. Their eyes frowned as they took in the glimmer of insanity within my eyes. I sighed with the images of his glorious beauty spinning throughout my mind and leaned back against the chipped siding just beneath the window that had opened my mind and heart to an older man. "He's perfect." I stated with another sigh.

"What I think would be perfect is that we get the fuck out of here." Brute commented trying to ignore my sighs.

I trembled with thoughts of that heavenly creature within the walls of Carverdale house then nodded in agreement with Brute. I reluctantly skedaddled with my two friends trying not to get busted by Pritchard who would definitely have a fit knowing we were on the property let alone in the house. I was determined to see that majestic creature again. It was as if something was triggered in my brain, body, soul, and heart the moment my eye spied his perfection. Thankfully the next day was a Saturday which meant I had all the time in the world to do a little investigation. Many ideals were creeping into my complicated brain. In fact, so much was happening inside my head that sleep was virtually impossible.

That Friday evening, having had my little creepers gathering interrupted so pleasantly by such a divine specimen of the male species made it so all I could think about was him. I laid there in the shadows of my parents' suburban home; lay in the center of my black and red draped four post bed staring up at the ceiling. My eyes remained wide barely blinking while one hand rested above my heart feeling its heavy beats and the other rested on my abdomen. I felt that familiar twitch at the corner of my lip. I finally dared closing my eyes seeing his god-like perfect face. That twitch developed into a smile and a breathy sigh drifted passed my lips. I delivered myself into my deepest thoughts which now were swarming with the beauty of that stranger. Eventually sleep managed to take me.

There was a heavy pounding thundering into my wonderfully dark dreams followed by the annoying voice of Mother's. My eyes blinked open and saw that it was blissfully evening. My lips spread into a smile as Mother's voice continued interrupting my blissfulness. I quickly sat up, whipped off the black satin comforter, then stormed off the bed and stomped my way to my black painted bedroom door. I swung the door open, "What?!" I yelled with annoyance.

"Dinner's on the table." Mother snapped back then spun on her prissy shoes and left my third floor attic bedroom.

I slammed the door shut once she vanished back down in her suburban dwelling. I had no time to sit at the dining room table amongst the living. I wasn't in the mood to listen to their chicken clucking about their day; Father's golf swings at the local prep pit, Mother's gossip news from her clucky friends, and my brother's chiming about his date with the local whore cheerleader. I dressed in my fabulous Goth, grabbed my birthday present camera which was expensive and appeased my parents' neglect of who I was cramming into my black linen purse decked with skulls. I left my room, marched down the two floors with my Victorian Goth boots stomping down the stairs. I marched passed the dining room without a word and left the drab dwelling to enter the fall evening to continue with my new obsession.

Strolling those suburban streets was a rush having every fake residence darting away from the one of three freaks in the town. I felt like a goddess having those suburban freaks terrified of my very essence. With a pleased grin I stomped my boots over the cracked sidewalks with my flowing attire drifting against the wind of my movements. Of course there were the occasional teenage pricks that drove by yelling out 'whore', 'freak', and other unimaginative adjectives. I was no whore by all means but they could call me what they wanted for I didn't give a flying fuck. I had grown with the ability to ignore their stupidity which gave me the ability to continue radiating my unfaltering confidence. I was who I was; there was nothing that suburban life could do to change me.

I strutted my way onto Michigan Street; my heart began to race and pound against the inside of my chest. I was excited for it was nearing 6:30 which could give me the opportunity to steal my new obsession's soul with my camera lens. I moved down the center of that dimly lit street with eyes forward staring at the walkway ahead located at the dead end. As I continued to move I dug the camera out of my shoulder draped purse bringing the strap dangling around my neck. As I continued on my path I started snapping pictures at random.

I stepped onto the sidewalk set before the lengthy walkway that lead up to the Carverdale house. Quickly I continued snapping photos, the flash blinking like a strobe light. Each flash glared off the parked vehicles; Pritchard's silver car and my obsession's dark gray jeep. Did I care if they noticed; not for one second. The corner of my mouth twitched as the rest of my face was frozen in concentration. Then came that annoying voice of Prichard's, "What do you think you are doing?" I lowered the camera and smiled. She marched down the walkway after leaving the porch of the old house and I held my footing firm atop the public sidewalk. "Hey there, Ms. Prichard!" I greeted with fake enthusiasm.

Prichard finally made her way to me then planted her hands on her bony hips giving me the typical adult scolding expression. "What do you think you are doing, young lady?" She asked while grimacing at my attire, "Jacqueline Bishop correct?"

"Yes, ma'am." I responded holding my fake smile.

"And why are you taking photos, might I ask?" She questioned me while tapping the sole of her tacky six inch heels.

"Oh, it's a project for my photography class." I lied casually.

"Well, you don't have the permission of the new owner to take photos." She stated truthfully.

"Okay," I rested a hand on my tightly corseted hip while holding the camera limply with the other, "Can I get the new owner's permission?"

She was at a pause with her pink lips pressed firmly together.

"I have no prob asking, ma'am." I stated wanting so badly to get a face to face view of the creature of dark perfection.

"I don't know," She finally spoke taking a glance back at the house then returning her concerned eyes back to me.

"Just let me ask." I said fighting back the urge to be snotty, "Please."

She crossed her arms as I watched the expression of her face displaying the struggle to turn those rusty gears in her feeble minded head. She huffed through her nose, "Well, follow me." She spun on those shoes and my smile broadened with excitement.

I strutted behind her, watched how she attempted a sexy strut across her ass and hips which forced me to roll my eyes. My attention drew to the house seeing that looming porch coming closer and closer with each stomp of my boots. My heartbeat thundered loudly in my ears and pounded feverishly against my chest. Was that my moment to indulge in the object of my renewed sense of wanting something so bad that I could taste it?

I followed the saucy wench up the rickety steps; boards creaked beneath my boots. She halted before the door then spun around putting a hand up, "Stay right here and no more pictures." I nodded with a fake smile. "I will see if he is willing to see you." She spun back around; I wished the porch would have opened up and swallowed the bitch whole. She opened the door enough to slip inside shutting it behind her.

I stood practically impatiently waiting for her smug ass to return with some good news. It was almost painful waiting for the moment I could come face to face with him. I crossed my arms tapping my fingers against my upper arms; my lengthy nails snagging the think black fabric of my fringed shawl. I stood with a crooked stance while my eyes stared at the paint pealing door. Where the fuck was she; I questioned loudly in my head. I felt that eager twitch at the corner of my mouth. I was I being too daring too soon? Was my request to speak to the dark god too soon? Could I handle being face to face with him? It seemed like forever standing there in the dark on that porch feeling the cool fall breeze pick up and begin tossing around the lengthier back of my black and purposely tattered skirt. My eyes began to stare without blinking at the door in front of my as my head lowered at the chin. The door came open and I startled out of my trance.

Prichard stood with the door wide open with an unsatisfied expression over her face. "You can come in." She stated with the tone that matched her expression; disappointed.

I smiled then strutted forward, stepping over the threshold of no return and into his dark dwelling. I moved passed Prichard quickly taking in the surroundings. The house was absolutely heavenly in its run down state; covered in dust, cobwebs, and perfect for the beginning of a beautiful romance. My eyes scanned over every dark detail within the dimly lit dwelling. I heard the door close then Prichard marched passed me giving me a simple and smug 'come on'. I followed her obediently and eagerly. I was amazed I was going to have an opportunity to be before him without a pain of glass between us.

Prichard led through the first floor; I've been inside before besides the basement having stolen the old mattress from one of the upstairs bedrooms. This time I had a chance to really look the place over. There were other pieces of furniture, all draped over my thickly dusted white sheets. Prichard stopped at the arched entryway. "Mr. Sinclair will be up shortly, he and his roommate are currently inspecting the basement." She continued with her smug tone, "Go in there and don't touch anything. I have to go to the car and fetch the keys to the house."

"Okay," I returned her smug tone and she marched out the front door. I was alone in his glorious dwelling. I stepped I into the room I first spied him. I was tingling all over just imagining I was walking on the same floor he had the night before. Each of my senses was heightened taking in the sights and smells. The room smelt deliciously smothered with old dust and decay. The dimly lit room was darkly romantic in its abandoned state. I approached a dusty sheet covered chair, grabbed the sheet though I was instructed not to touch; like I listen to snobbish bitches. I jerked the sheet back and dust tossed into the air like dull glitter dancing in the dim lighting. I stared down at an antique high backed chair slightly worn and faded; the perfect throne. I spun around and seated myself gripping my fingers against the thinned velvet. My eyes scanned the room imagining it filled with candles jabbed into iron holders. So perfect.

In silence I heard footsteps; they sang from the distance as they moved up the basement steps. Two sets of footsteps I heard distinctively and immediately felt as if I were melting into the old velvet chair. My eyes stared at the arched entryway waiting for the moment I was blessed to be in his presence. I licked my lips returning that red to a glossy sheen. Closer the footsteps came as I crossed leg over leg. My head lowered at the chin while my fingertips dug into the velvet coating over of the chair arms. I could feel my body begin to tremble with anticipation. He was closer; my heartbeat moved in sync with his footsteps. My eyes grew wider with each nearing footstep.

Suddenly the front door came open interrupted my almost orgasmic thrill. I watched the bitch come rushing pass the room and stopping my moment of pure joy. "Mr. Sinclair, I am so sorry but I have to return to the office and get the keys." I listened to her speak apologetically to him, "It will only take me about fifteen minutes."

"Fine," I smiled hearing him speak with an annoyed tone by her insolence, "Make it ten because I have things to do." Oh, how devilishly sweet his demanding voice sounded.

I watched Prichard scurry like an obedient dog with her bitch tail between her legs. The moment the door slammed my eyes jerked back to the entryway waiting his anticipated arrival. I saw his shadow loom in his approach of the room I sat; I held my breath. I felt as if I were going to crumble the moment his shadowy figure stepped into the entryway. My legs squeezed together; I wanted to see his face and new when I did I could possible become numbed by uncontrollable pleasure.

"Can I help you?" His voice sang with a cunning tone.

Oh, I wanted so badly to shout he could help me by putting his hands on me but I was practically speechless with the desire to see those black eyes.

"Ms. Prichard informed me that you wish to ask me something." He again spoke; his voice sounded so heavenly with its English accent and proper wording.

"Um," I mumbled; fool, "Yes." The words were so hard to muster underneath his weighing presence.

Finally he proceeded into the room. My eyes again looked down at those rich leather covered feet then worked slowly in a tormenting manner up his glorious frame; such lovely dark colors for such a lovely creature. My eyes froze the moment they saw his perfectly carved features and those black eyes. I released my breath with sigh. Oh, hell yes! Never had I seen such a man in that pathetic suburban town. There wasn't one guy that could compare to the vision ten feet away from me. He was my god and I was so willing to worship at his leather soles. I felt that twitch slowly nudge my lips into a satisfied grin; like a smoke after sex.

"Well?" He asked waiting for my question.

"Um," I again mumbled like a teenaged fool, "I have this project and was planning on, um, using this house as the subject." I lied through my teeth which wanted to bite into his flesh.

"What sort of project?" He asked as he continued forward with that sexy stroll within each of his perfect steps.

"It's for photography class." I continued my lie, "Carverdale is the only house in town that's sorta…"

"Run down," He finished my sentence, "Perhaps scary."

"Yea," I nodded slowly trying to burn his image permanently in to my head, "Exactly. All the other houses… suck." I was now looking up at him as he casually crossed his arms over his chest; how I wanted to see what was under that black shirt and gray cardigan.

"Suck," He smirked with intrigue, "Because they don't emulate what you obviously represent." He was definitely noticing my unusual attire.

"Yep," I again nodded.

"Interesting," He nodded then turned around tucking those hands into the pockets of his gray trousers again allowing me to see the perfect sculpture that was his ass, "But must apologize that I must decline for this is now my home."

My jaw dropped; he denied me. My brows frowned in response to being denied. I pushed myself up out of the chair. "And why is that?" I asked; not one to take lightly being denied what I believed was rightfully mine to do.

He turned around with a smug smirk, "Now that this is mine, I am keen to keep my privacy and have no desire to have what is mine photographed." His head tilted slightly; perhaps my expression was amusing. "Again, I apologize but that is how it is. I hope you will understand and respect my privacy." He again spoke.

"Mister, good luck with privacy with all the jokers in this town." I spoke almost with disrespect, "In this place; everyone knows your business and your business was just opened up the moment you signed with Prichard. You will be the talk of the town by morning if not tonight." I crossed my arms over my corseted bust and stood in my crooked stance. "Not exactly a very private town; just a heads up." I stated blatantly.

"Well, thanks for the heads up." He gave a short nod, "So, if you don't mind I have the rest of the house to inspect." He began to turn then paused halfway looking back at me with a sly grin, "It's been a pleasure making your acquaintance, Miss?"

"Bishop," I said with fuming sounding in my tone. I made a mock curtsy, "Jacqueline Bishop, Sir, and one of three freaks of this suburban pit. But by the looks of you; you'll be number four." I listened to him give a quick laugh.

"Have a nice evening, Miss Bishop." He stepped out of the room, "You can help yourself out or," He paused again looking at me from the shadows looming outside the entryway, "Or do you prefer exiting from the basement?"

My dismay faded upon hearing his question; he knew that I had frequented the basement but how? "Huh?" I mumbled with confusion.

Again he laughed then disappeared.

I hurried from the room keeping my eyes forward then swung the front door open but before I stepped a foot over the threshold I took a quick spin around. He stood near the stairs preparing to move upward. My lips pursed together just as the glare of Prichard's headlights moved onto the driveway. "Hey, Mister," I called to him and he looked my way and I did what I had set out to do; with a flash of the camera I snapped his picture, "See you on the dark side!" I darted without looking back, raced down the steps ignoring Prichard's yelling. "Have a good one, Ms. Prichard!" I yelled running down the walkway feeling the exhilaration of having defied the newest resident of my humble shit hole town; the most beautiful resident!

_(Author)_

_Jacked be a crazy Bitch!_

_~GaGa4FrightNight~_


	2. Chapter 2

Memoires of Jerry Dandridge's Stalker

Chapter 2

_(Author)_

_Welcome back to crazy town starring… Who the fuck is Kinsey Sinclair? Duh!_

_~GaGa4FrightNight~_

I found my way back to my parents' and avoided parental contact racing to the basement to begin bringing my new obsession's picture to light. In my opinion I was quite talented with photography and knew any photo of this Mr. Sinclair would be amazing no matter how candid it was. I basically drowned myself for hours inside the darkroom; didn't take calls from Brute or Vamp; I was solely focused on having my own personal photo of Sinclair. I ignored my parents. I ignored everything that wasn't currently within the confines of the darkroom.

My hunger to see the photo drove me insane and the insanity wined down as I moved the photo through the developer solution. I licked my twitchy lips staring down at the developing photo. I moved down closer and my eyes frowned upon noticing something weird. I knew I had snapped his picture. I lifted the photo from the solution with the tweezers; my head tilted trying to find him in the photo. Only that freakish blond guy was in the photo and no Sinclair at the stairs. I dropped both the photo and the tweezers as my brain began to attempt wrapping around any reason why my obsession wasn't seen in the photo.

I dragged myself out of the darkroom; in my hand was evidence of something totally unexpected. I retreated to my attic suite; avoiding all family contact; then sat down at my antique black painted desk setting the photo under the desk lamp. With my arms folded atop the desk and chin resting on them; I stared at the photograph trying to figure out what the hell happened. My eyes squinted catching a glimpse of something within the captured image. I leaned closer ignoring the porn star mustached loser and stared where I knew Sinclair had been standing. My eyes focused on two orb-like flares; almost sheer but definitely two almost pale reddish orbs where I knew that man's eyes should be but that was it; nothing else but two damned orbs. "What the fuck?" I groaned grabbing the photo with both hands and stared at those mysterious orbs, "What the fuck am I looking at?" My head tilted left then to the right. What was I looking at?

I slowly set the photo back under the lamp then leaned back in the chair crossing my arms over my chest. The wheels were turning; my brain was working hard to figure this new mystery out. My eyes shifted about mechanically as the pieces of a very strange puzzle were glued together. As that idea began building that lip corner twitch started and slowly my lips spread into a smile. He wore black and other equally dark colors; my brain tossed another puzzle piece. He requested to meet Prichard after dark; another piece thrown into the puzzle. He purchased the most Gothic example of housing in the entire town; piece number three tossed into the mess. He didn't photograph, only faded ghostly orbs where his eyes should've been; another and the puzzle was nearly finished. All I needed was the final and largest piece of that puzzle to complete the entire picture that would prove to me that I wasn't dealing with any ordinary fellow.

I scrambled from the desk snatching the photograph and camera shoving them into my purse then left the room to go to the only other two freaks I've known all my school years. It was late and Saturday evening which meant I had to go to the old section of the cemetery where we did our usual Saturday evening dancing on the graves. Should I be fearful of my object of obsessive affection? Hell no; he was even more delicious and appealing.

I crossed street light lit streets, moved through backyards, and ignored any type of adult nuisances that could possible ruin my evening. I found my way to the cemetery and after scaling the fence I moved through the darkness and gravestones making my way towards the far back of the cemetery where the old section was located. I knew I was late; we usually met about nine but it was already after eleven. I kept my eyes forward trying to spot the signal of life passed the rusty fencing of the old section; always used candlelight to lighten our ritualistic grave dancing. I moved through the fence opening seeing no sign of candlelight; they weren't there because I hadn't shown or answered their calls.

Upon reaching the area we usually frequented I cursed that I had missed them. I scanned the area which had a cracked mausoleum and several above ground graves. My shoulders shrugged knowing I disappointed my closest and only friends by missing our Saturday evening ritual. I shook my head knowing now I couldn't let them in on my secret and show them the fantastic evidence that my darling obsession was possibly every Gothic girl's dreamy nightmare come true. I sighed then turned around deciding to return to my attic space but I was quickly taken by surprise being struck by a mysterious and powerful gust of wind that seemed to come out of nowhere. The power of the mighty wind caused me to stumble until my heel caught the edge of one of the slab gravestone. I fell back catching myself painfully with the heels of my hands. With a grunt my ass hit the ground. "What the…?" I groaned out of confusion.

Before I could gather my senses my purse was torn from my arm. "Hey!" I shouted at the thief. I glared upward flashing my narrowed blue eyes which quickly went wide upon discovering my obsession looming above me digging into my purse. I watched as he pulled the photo from my purse. "Hey, that's mine!" I shouted up at him not giving a shit who or what he was.

"Not any more, little girl." Sinclair grinned coyly as his hand crumbled the photo into a ball. With my eyes wide I watched him unwrap his fingers from the crumbled photo and with a flash of his eyes the photograph ball burst into a puff of fire then dissipated into a pile of ashes onto his palm. He brought his hand forward and gave a puckered blow sending the ashen remains of my evidence drifting into the air then slowly falling about my skirting.

My eyes watching the snowfall of ashes with my mouth gaped in shock and amazement. Slowly I shifted my eyes upward and looked to see him jerking my camera from my purse. My purse was tossed aside. Suddenly he swung the camera by its strap; thinking I was the target I scrambled backward dragging my ass across the harsh stone covering the grave. My arms went up in response of protecting myself. The camera came crashing down onto the stone I sat cowering which shattered it immediately and completely. I gasped dropping my arms then looked down the remains of my camera scattered between my calves and glistening across my purposely tattered leggings. "Holy shit," I whined hating that my one tool that helped me to express myself was now a big pile of metal, plastic, and glass, "Come on, all you had to do what ask for the damned picture. Jesus, why the fuck…" Before I could finish my sentence the front of my throat was snatched and I was soon dangling a foot off the ground.

My eyes looked down at a very angry creature in deed; he was my dream man. Though his grip around my throat was tight and practically strangling I couldn't help but smirk seeing the beautiful red filled throughout his once black eyes and the glint of lovely white fangs snarling up at me. Mr. Sinclair was a vampire; the most perfect of creatures ever to have been fabled. He was the most beautiful sight ever set before my wide blue eyes. And what passed my lips was more shocking for him, "You are beautiful."

His perfectly shaped brows frowned upon hearing my words. His eyes blinked as the words sunk into his ancient brain. Again he looked up at me while keeping me lifted off the ground. "What did you just say?" He asked as if he didn't hear me correctly.

"You're beautiful," I repeated myself as I felt myself entranced in a daze over the beautiful of his vampire features, "Just perfectly beautiful." With that comment I hit the ground so hard I thought I busted an ass cheek. I grumbled a bit feeling the pain in my rear then looked up to see him staring at me as if I were the one who just revealed they were a vampire. He seemed oddly speechless; perhaps hadn't expected such a compliment. I managed back onto my boots while rubbing the tenderness of my left butt cheek. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face because I was in the presence of greatness in all the darkest ways imaginable. I took a breath then exhaled to calm myself. I no longer cared about the photo or camera; his radiant darkness destroyed any spite I had for his destruction of my property.

He again blinked, that vibrant red fading, and then shook his head for a bit. He seemed to have a problem wrapping his mind around what I had said. He pointed at me in confusion, "Did you just call me beautiful?"

I nodded with a smile; he was the definition of Gothic eye candy.

Again he shook his head, "I just had you by the throat and could have easily killed you and your response is calling me beautiful."

Again, I nodded. "You are beautiful." I repeated my compliment.

"I think the best thing to do in this situation," He spoke through his confusion, "Is that I will have to kill you now that you know what I am. Do you understand?"

Something in me snapped; the thought of his fangs puncturing my flesh sounded positively heavenly. I rushed forward grabbing him by his shirt collar and looked up into his black eyes. "It would be a great honor to feed you." I stated firmly feeling my body tingling from head to toe with excitement. I would die a happy teenager knowing I was taken out by a creature of the night; a vampire. He reacted; not as I had hoped; tore my hands from his shirt and shoved me backwards. "What?" I asked, confused because I had thought feeding on me was what he wanted, "I'm ready and willing."

"What is the fun in that?" He snapped at me, "I didn't even have to use no hypnosis on you and you're willing to put out like some trumpet wench. You should be begging for your life instead of offering it to me. What is wrong with you, girl?"

"Nothing," I responded, "If you kill me right now I would die happy. I live my life to the best of the guidelines of vampires. To have one, especially one as beautiful as you, kill me what a beautiful way to go." I took a step forward but he stepped back. I unwrapped my shawl from around my arms and shoulders dropping it to the ground then pulled all my red hair over one shoulder exposing one side of my neck. "Go ahead, I'm all yours." I offered willingly.

"Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you?" He asked with more confusion, "I'm death and you act as if you want to crawl in bed with it."

"Hmm," I hummed in reaction to his statement, "Sounds good to me." I pounced forward grabbing his chilled face and latched my glossy red lips onto his. His lips were chilly as he started prying me off him. Again I was dropped to the ground onto my already sore rear. I breathed heavily while I licked my lips and savored the flavor of death.

"You are one screwed up little lady." He stated the obvious.

I bounced back up onto my feet almost startling him. I stepped forward and he stepped backwards. My eyes might have looked deranged to him but they were focused on my obsession. "I'll do whatever you want." I bargained, "You suck me quickly or you can do it slowly; either way I'm game. Seduce me or not; I'm a sure thing." The more I stepped forward the more he stepped back. As I walked my fingers slowly gathered upward the hem of my skirting. "So, can vampires screw?" I asked again licking my lips taking another taste of his death, "I've always been curious. Do you just suck instead of fuck or do you do both?"

He abruptly stopped backing then snatched me again by the throat, lifting me off the ground then body slamming me onto the damp and leaf cluttered ground. His grip tightened as he held me firm against the ground. "I don't know what is wrong in your screwed little brain of yours; what screws have come loose and when they had." He spoke through the hissing of his fangs which I found so attractive and sexy, "But you have to come to the reality of who you are truly dealing with. I'm the real thing, girly, and my face will be the last you'll ever see. Can you honestly say you're not afraid of dying?"

"I'm not," I confessed feeling blissful with his choking grip latched around my throat, "I'm fine with death… as long as it's you who gives it."

With a bolt of speed his face was before mine with wild red eyes and bittersweet fangs; his nose almost brushing mine. "I'm going to kill you, Jacqueline Bishop." He grumbled, "I'm going to rip your throat open and drain you dry until there is nothing left but a paler shell version of you." He spoke like a poet.

I felt that signature twitch at the corner of my lips. There was fire building below that I never felt before; even though I had screwed several jocks with no satisfaction for me but the pissed expressions of their girlfriends. My hands twitched with the desire to latch them to the sides of his gorgeous face which was twisted in that beautiful vampire appearance; made even more irresistible. I felt his grip tighten which caused me to gasp; not in fear but excitement. I looked into his red eyes with mine which had to be glowing with wicked delight. Again his grip tightened and once again gasped feeling the strangest pleasure having his vice tightening off the blood flow. My arms remained against the ground while fingers proceeded to gather the hem of my skirt. He may have been on the verge of choking me out but his deathly touch was good enough to throw my body into a frenzied whirl of wicked desires.

"We'll see if you truly wish to die at my hand." He commented; his voice sounded distant as my eyes remained locked with his. I watched the red fade and slowly return to blackness within those large eyes. The blackness grew; no breath as his grip tightened. I felt my eyes reluctantly begin to flutter while wanting to continue staring into his black eyes; the sound of my heart thundered in my head. Within moments I could only feel the smile spread across my lips and then darkness.

I started to choke, cough against the slight tenderness and swelling about my throat. I struggled for a moment to catch my breath as my body slowly caught up to my brain. My eyes snapped wide open as the realization of what had happened struck me swiftly like a punch in the gut; bolted upward. My hand gentle rested about my throat as the memories of that quite luscious attack from an actual vampire started that twitch at the corner of my mouth then spread it into a grin. I hadn't quite realized that I wasn't in the cemetery being stuck in the sweetness of knowing I had met an actual vampire and managed to survive, so far, to relish in the excitement. The moment my eyes again blinked I finally saw that I was indoors and pleasantly surprised that I had been taken to the basement of the vampire's new dwelling. Sure, I probably was kidnapped by an actual bloodsucker but what a fucking turn on.

The basement was barely lit with just the singular hung light on. I wished there were candles to feed my need for dark romance. I brought the black soles of my boots to the cement floor and rose up onto wobbly legs. Never thought being choked out would make me so off kilter. I stumbled a bit on my first step forward then grasped my bearings. The basement was scattered with boxes and wooden crates; my dark prince's belongings obviously. I felt privileged to be in his dwelling and if I were prisoner in his world of darkness so be it; like a sinner willing to go to Hell and be lovers with Satan.

For a moment I strolled about the basement studying the boxes and crates along with many different types of objects making the basement cluttered and cramped. I couldn't see into the shadowed sections for the lighting only went so far. My head turned upward, my eyes looked up at the ceiling. Where was he? What was he going to do with me? I trembled with erotic thoughts of what he could possibly do to me. Footsteps sounded and my heart skipped a beat. My head and eyes followed the footsteps which aimed towards the basement door. Again that twitch began as my anticipation fluttered inside my chest. I listened carefully as the footsteps stopped at the basement door then the sound of the lock echoed. I darted back to the old mattress; time to play Snow White and see if the dark prince will kiss me awake. I lay back down, closed my eyes and pretended that I never woke. I had a hell of a time trying to stop that anticipating twitch about the corner of my mouth.

Closely I listened; the door came open followed by footsteps moving down the basement steps. My heart beat became in rhythm with the footsteps. I heard the footsteps move onto the cement basement floor and slowly they approached the mattress I laid over. It was almost painful trying to ease that sinister twitching. The footsteps halted before the mattress followed by silence. I waited and waited for something to happen.

"I know you're awake." His hellishly lovely voice spoke, "I can hear how fast your heart is beating which radiates the aroma of the blood being pumped through it."

I reluctantly snapped opened my eyes then smiled blissfully up at him. He stood looming above with his arms cross over his chest looking so smug and delicious. I couldn't help but scan his strong stance; he looked remarkable as usual with his stylishly dark attire and the manner one side of his shoulder length black hair was tucked behind his right ear. He tilted his head while staring down at me with those black eyes. I slowly sat up propping myself with my hands pressed down against the mattress. I stared back up at him obvious with lust in my wide blue eyes. I had a strong desire to wrap my arms around his leg and beg him to do to me whatever he pleased. I twisted on my rear bringing my boots tips directly in front of his then rested my elbows atop my knees keeping my legs semi spread. With a little fake innocence I tilted my head with question towards his next move.

I licked my lips, "So, what's the plan?"

His brows frowned in response to my callous question. "Well, I don't exactly know what the entire plan is but I know where I'm going to start." He stated coolly.

"Sounds absolutely yummy!" I commented then smiled up at him, "Do tell."

"Well, it's obvious that you have no real concept of what I am." He commented on my strange actions towards the unveiling of the nature of his erotic beast, "Perhaps a lesson of sorts is required to wrap that apparent derange mind of your around the reality of your situation. You have no concern about death and I causing that death and so I have determined a front row seat is required to bring you to your senses and fears. I am going to show you exactly what I am and what I am capable of doing." He suddenly reached snatching my upper arm and jerked me standing before him. His face inched to mine driving those black pools for eyes to swallow my stare, "Tonight, as I do every evening, I shall feed." He announced which only made my intrigue heightened further, "Soon a guest shall arrive and be my tool for teaching you the nature of what I am."

I could only smile at him. Before I knew it he turned dragging me with him. I stumbled up the basement steps as he gripped my arm harshly but the pain just triggered further the bullets that built my weapon of obsession. Once passed the basement door he continued to drag me through the old house; I caught a few glimpses of more crates and boxes. Up the length of stairs he continued leading me with force; reaching the top he pulled me towards a door. He practically kicked the door in and jerked me forward causing me to stumble into the room. As I caught my balance the door slammed and I was once again grabbed by the arm and pulled towards what I guessed was a closet door. The door was jerked open and I was shoved inside. I collided with the wall but didn't fall; my smile unvarnished. I spun around as he stood in the closet doorway with one hand gripping the door.

"Not a word, understand?" He questioned with demand.

I simply lifted my hand pressing my index finger to my lips in sign of hushing.

"It will be your choice to spy through the keyhole." He stated, "And what you will spy I hope will remind you who you're fucking with." He slammed door shut and locked it.

I stood there in the dark feeling my chest heave against my corset. My legs felt weakened by the excitement his roughness injected my body with. I remained leaning with my back against the wall of the vacant closet. I had a sense of what he was going to show me but knew the subject of the lesson was far from what he was attempting to teach. My eyes stared at the little glow of light moving through the keyhole. I hadn't heard him leave the room, no sound of the main door closing again. I finally budged; slowly lowered down onto my knees with my back sliding down the wall. Once on my knees I dragged my knees over the wood floor then leaned bringing my right eyes to the keyhole. I felt like Alice in a whole of Wonderland peeping through the keyhole of a door that led to a whole other world. My eye widened in focus scanning the room passed that locked door.

He stood in the center of the room centered on the Persian rug. He stood to his side undoing the cuffs of his button shirt. Once the cuffs were undone he slipped off the layered vest neatly folding it then resting it over the back of the sofa set behind him aimed at the fireplace. It was like poetry in motion watching his every slightest movement; the smile across my lips unfailing while the corner twitched. His body faced my direction as he un-tucked the shirt from the waist of his trousers then one by one his fingers undid the buttons. Soon I had a glimpse of what had been hidden behind that silk threaded shirt. From his belt upward were soft ripples of muscles leading upward to a smooth muscular set of pecks. Once those glorious hands finished the collar he pulled the shirt open and back slipping it from his toned arms then, as the vest, neatly folded it and draping it over the back of the sofa.

His torso was perfect; it was as if the Devil himself had designed this nighttime creature making him desirable to anything that had a pulse. I licked my lips wishing I could have a taste; to lick my tongue up the length of his torso taking in the chilly flavor of his immortal flesh would fill me to the brim. My hands pressed firmly flat against the door and wall as my eye continued to spy the evil beauty that was his perfect body. He turned again to the side but slowly his head turned and those dark eyes spied my little eye. I watched those full tasty lips grow into a crooked smirk; he knew he was tormenting me with all his greatness which made him all the more desirable.

A knock sounded on the door turning his attention away from me. My eye shifted to the direction of the door as I heard him sing 'come in'. The door crept open and inward entered a quite unlikely woman; well, unlike me. I felt a flutter of jealously frown my brows and pull down my grin. She was blond and dressed like the clique bitches from my high school; vomit triggering pastels snuggly painted over her scrawny frame. My fingers curled slightly digging my nail tips into the wood. My eye shifted with a jerk to him and watched with distaste as he approached the somewhat shy woman. I continued spying with a grimace as he took her by the hand introducing himself as Kinsley Sinclair; what a sophisticated name for a creature like him. I listened to the twit in pastel sing her typical name; Sarah. I almost wanted to gag on her name but controlled myself as not to disturb what he was doing.

I could tell by Sarah's expression that his godliness was already bringing her into the trance of his evil game. He escorted her to the sofa offering her to sit first; like the gentleman he was. He sat down beside her bringing an arm behind her shoulders. I listened to his words; each spoken in direction of his unsuspecting target. "Thank you for coming." He sang slyly with that manly sultry tone.

"It's not a problem." Sang Sarah who had no clue what he was up to which almost made me giggle.

"I didn't think you would since I am a stranger." He proceeded with his cunning wordplay, "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" He smiled upon her shy giggle which made me want to gag again.

"Well, yes," She stated with her innocent tone, "But what can I say? I couldn't resist."

"Obviously," He cockily commented as his hand brushed the back of his fingers against the side of her face which jabbed me again with jealousy.

I closed my eyes momentarily fighting back the urge to scream because it was me that he should be touching and fondling. My eyes reopened and I again subjected myself to further jealousy discovering he skipped right into pressing his luscious lips against her flatly painted lips. I could feel the features of my face distorting into growing jealousy. My nails started to sting as they dug further into the wood. I watched and watched as he kissed her with his tongue probing into her ghastly mouth while his hands explored over her pastel covered body. How long was he going to make out with her? Then his little game went up a more rough notch as his hands grabbed a handful of the back of her blond hair while his kissing became more forceful almost smothering her beneath his strength. I felt that grin slowly return knowing what was soon to happen. My mind began playing twisted tricks on me.

That obsession grew within my mind; with each blink of my eyes I saw that bitch's image slowly peal back into my own. That bright and cheery blond darkened into red. The vomit inducing pastels drowned to blacks and reds. His hands were no longer fondling her but me. My head tilted down as my eye remained focused through the keyhole watching my own fantasy come to life. My breathing heightened in response to the changes my damaged imagination painted. His hands twisted handfuls of red slowly pulling my head back as those dangerous lips forcefully kissed from my lips, downward over my chin. His hands latched to the sides of my neck as he continued to kiss down over the front of my arched neck.

My lips parted in a heavy sigh then another blink shattered the fantasy bringing back the blond and pastels. One hand gripped her shoulder tightly as the other moved around the back of her blond hair then jerked her head roughly to the side. I watched with awe as his head bent back, lips parted wide exposing the growth of two precision fangs. His eyes were wide with that beautiful redness. Her whimpers were didn't faze me nor he. Without hesitation his fangs lunged downward ripping ruthlessly into her pretty pink flesh at the side of her neck. She screamed firstly from the agony and pain of being impaled by his tools of his immortal trade. Her arms flayed trying to pry his beastliness off her. Her legs kicked scraping her heels against the Persian rug as he continued his feasting on her precious blood.

My eye focused where his lips were latched; a little trickle of blood rolled and absorbed into her pastel pink shirt becoming an even richer shade of red. Her sounds and movements became minimal until the moment she no longer had her soul. He pulled back with a backward thrust gasping from the pleasure which caused me to gasp with my own perverse pleasure. I saw that blissful smile across his blood painted lips; how I wanted to kiss those lips and taste her pathetic blood. His head moved down and his eyes practically glowed as they were wide and insane with indulgent pleasure. I watched closely as he licked the blood from his lips; just to touch those lips even with my fingertips I would willing suckle the blood from them to taste what he had.

The pathetic girl drooped limply with her head falling to the side revealing vacant eyes; every inch of her flesh lost its pretty pink and was now bluish and pale with death. Vampires do suck people dry quickly! I was growing giddy with excitement that I had the front row seat of the damage he really could cause. I turned my attention to him; he was staring right directly into my spy hole. His lips continued to smirk so evilly with a slight glint of blood at the corner of his lips and those eyes were still wonderfully red and wild. He rose from the sofa, stepped over the victim's limp legs then strolled sexily toward the door. I quickly got up off my knees with my heart pounding in response to his approach. So many urges flooded my entire body listening to the door be unlocked. My eyes stared at the old brass knob and watched it begin to turn. I lifted my eyes as the door was opened. I couldn't hold back.

With the burst of energy and desire to smother every inch of his immortal flesh with my body; I leapt like a wild cat. For a vampire; his reaction was delayed as my arms were locked around his neck along with my legs locking around his waist. He stumbled but didn't fall while my lips plummeted his immediately tasting that bitch's blood. His hands grabbed me by the shoulders and I was quickly pried off like a leach sending me falling hard to the floor.

I breathed heavily from excitement then looked up at his stunned expression. He hadn't expected that I would get turned on by his little bloodsucker show; probably expecting me being crying and begging to live. "That was the hottest thing I have ever seen." I breathed while propping myself up from the floor staring up at him with wild blue eyes.

Again, he frowned in response to what he probably thought was my insanity. "You are hopeless." He stated with a tone of surprise and confusion.

"Maybe," I responded as I slowly climbed back onto my feet, "But I know one thing for sure; I'm hopelessly falling in love with you." I reached out to touch him but he stepped back shoving my hands away. "I'm loving everything about you." I sang; probably sound psychotic, "The way you look. The way you sucked that bitch dry." I licked my lips still tasting her blood.

"I do believe I am dealing with a lunatic instead of a sane individual who would normally be on their knees begging for their life." He commented, "There is something seriously wrong with you."

"The only thing wrong with me," I responded with my tone sultry and sounding my hunger for him, "Is you. I'm so fucking turned on by what you showed me that I can barely stop myself from touching you." I again reached in attempt to touch his chilled flesh but he quickly subdued by advances shoving my hands away. I pouted with disappointment, "What's wrong? Don't you want me? Why don't you want me? I'm perfect for you. I love what you are and what you do because of what you are. I won't judge you; I'll support you. You want to feed; I know hundreds of snotty blond bitches for you to feast on." I took a step forward feeling my fingers twitch with desire to dig my nails into his flesh. "It has to be horrible living eternity alone. I'm the perfect companion." I could hear that obsession singing loudly throughout every tone and word. "You're beautiful to me. I'll worship you. I'll never question you. I'll do everything to please you. You will be my everything."

"I think I've made a grave mistake." He confessed his doubts about his actions, "You obviously have some serious issues. You're one step from falling off the edge of insanity, my dear."

"Maybe," I gave a quick nod, "But it's worth it because of you. I'll leap off any edge just as long I land on my feet right beside you." I again reached and snatched hold of his hand quickly placing it against my breast so he could feel how fast he made my heart race, "It's beating like that because of you."

He jerked his hand from me. "I'm going to have no choice," He stated with a riddle.

I tilted my head in question.

"I have to put you out of your misery, darling Jacqueline Bishop, because an existence such as yours must be a miserable one." He stated followed by snatching the front of my corset; his fingers buried within the heated cleavage of my breasts. He jerked me forward; I gasped being pulled against him. His eyes looked almost sympathetic in their reddened state. "I pity you." He spoke with eerie softness in his tone, "You're in your own sad little world where nothing real exists; only your pathetic fantasies." His hand touched the side of my face causing me to sigh. "Such a lovely face," He commented with an almost sweet tone with a hint of sinister beneath, "It is a shame I have to kill you."

My head leaned back as his thumb stroke across my cheek; trembling moved down my body. I kept my stare with his red eyes noticing how they studied my face. His hand gripped the front of my corset even tighter exposing more of my breasts. I felt his fingers slip into the mess of red hair at the nap of my neck with his thumb pressed against the strain of my jaw. Every breath caused the hot flesh of my breasts to press against his fingers tucked behind the bust of my corset; each chilling feel of his fingers causing that corner of my lip to twitch more. "You don't have to," I finally spoke through my heavy breaths of excitement.

"Ah, but I do." His head shook slightly. His hand released my corset and his strength wrapped around my corseted waist pulling then pressing me firmly against him. His hand pressed flat and firm at the curve just above my rear. "I can't have such a pretty thing knowing my secrets, now can I?" He spoke with a whisper as the side of his face brushed against mine.

"Make me yours," I whispered back, drowning in the intoxication of his weighing presence, voice, and words, "Then no one will never know."

"Ah," He sang as his hand slid up my back drawing me closer again him, "So sweet." His hand moved over the curve of my shoulder then entwined his fingers into the side of my hair brushing it away. "You know I can't do that." He stated with his lips moving against my ear causing my eyes to flutter with further intoxication, "It is sweet for you to offer."

My mind raced; I didn't want to die. I didn't want to die because I wanted him. I wanted to be with him at any cost. I didn't want to be just another one of his victims; there was nothing special about joining the whore on the sofa. I needed to find a way to convince him that we were meant to be; he was my new destiny and damned if I was going to allow him to suck me dry like he's done millions of time before. I wasn't your typical slut being hypnotized then sucked. I was special; unique unlike the others he's fucked with. Perhaps I could delay him from silencing me forever. I was willing to do whatever it took to delay his decision to kill me. I brought my heated lips to his chilled ear. "Show me something first," I whispered as my plan began to form, "Prove to me that you're not dead from the waist down." My lips smirked with the thought of screwing a vampire.

He responded with a chuckle to my 'final' request.

I brought my hands up until my fingertips felt the smooth leather of his belt. I kept my lips against his ear, "You wouldn't deny a condemned woman one last request? Would you?" My fingers began to slowly work the belt buckle and slipped the belt from its notch. I was an expert with belts; undone many of the jocks' belts when they wore one. I was a slut in my own way but this time I was prepared to be his slut.

Again he chuckled; felt his lips curve into that crooked smirk of amusement. "You are quite amusing," He commented, "From all the choices; you choose one no one has ever chosen before."

"There's only one choice for me to make." I commented in return as his belt was undone and the zipper to his trousers pinched between my thumb and index finger. He again chuckled; not mockingly but with, perhaps, intrigue. "It'll be worth the delay, I promise." I sang almost sickeningly sweet that I practically gagged on the words.

His hand at my left grabbed tightly my hair gathering it in his fist then jerked my head harshly to the side. He pressed his lips firmly against my cheek then slid them to my ear, "I will fuck…as long as I can suck." His words sent intense quivers down my body striking directly between my thighs; exactly what I wanted.

My lips smirked upon his quite demanding request. I strained to turn my head against his strong grip of my hair and looked to his eyes. "Sure," I simply agreed, "It's a fucking and sucking deal." With that agreement he released me but abruptly shoved me sending me falling hard onto the Persian rug. He was on top of me within a second causing me to gasp. His hands grabbed hold of the front of my corset then jerked shredding the laced string exposing my youthful breasts. His chilled lips kissed just above my navel then I felt his icy tongue lick upward moving within the center of my breasts sending my body into a burst of flushing heat. I anticipated the moment I would feel those nasty fangs of his penetrate my flesh. His tongue slithered like a cold blooded serpent over the rounded top of my breast scraping those wondrous fangs against the soft flesh and there I felt the first puncture causing me to squeal with delight. My body twitched as my eyes fluttered feeling the sensation of my blood being suckled into his beast's mouth. His fangs ripped from my flesh and again his icy tongue trailed upward.

He rose up onto his knees; I looked up at him seeing his lips glisten with my blood and fangs stained pink. His eyes were wild and beautiful in their red state; he looked almost as insane as me. He brought his hands to my knees then slid them down scraping his nails against the thin leggings fabric. He reached under my layered skirt then slipped his fingers behind the waist of the leggings puncturing the fabric then pulled and tore until my legs and pelvis were removed of the leggings. Again his chilly hands slid back down over my bare thighs and slipped those fingers beneath the elastic of my bikini panties; the tip of his thumbs pressed against the sight mound centered between my thighs. I groaned with ecstasy while indulging in each of his harsh and rough actions to strip me naked.

I watched as he leaned down pressing his lips against the inside of my right knee then slick that icy tongue downward until reaching the string at the right side of my hip. With the use of his sharp fangs he snapped the thin string then proceeded to do the left in the same manner. Once I lay there naked with torn bits of my clothing beneath me I felt another erotic pain rip into the inside of my upper thigh; his fangs penetrated deeply causing me to again squeal. It was miraculous how it felt as he again suckled my blood; I could feel the stream of fluids move through the punctures being drawn into his mouth with a unbelievable powerful suck. Again he pulled his fangs back and he swiftly moved until his face was above mine. Both his hands grabbed hold of the sides of my face keeping my eyes perfectly aimed into his. "Now I fuck." He spoke positively evilly causing me to smile.

His lips crushed down onto mine; my blood tasting from his lips. I instinctively brought my hands down; my body tingling from slight weakness from the blood he had taken. My fingers undid the zipper of his trousers then grabbing hold of the waist tugging them down. He reached down grabbing my wrists then swiftly slammed my arms down pinning them by the wrists; the grip tight and harsh. His lips continued to smother mine as his tongue probed inside my mouth. His body weighed down more as I felt him enter between my trembling thighs. My legs lifted and moved tightly against his sides feeling him drive himself inside me. His lips abruptly pulled from mine as his hands released my wrist. His one hand harshly twisted my head to the side forcing me to look to the wall in the distance. He kept his hand planted firm against the side of my face and then that heavenly pain ripped into the side of my neck.

I gasped then squealed with exciting pain. I lifted my left leg higher reaching my hand down towards my boot. He wasn't getting away from me that easily. My hand fumbled as my fingers worked behind the leather of my boot until I felt it. I swung an around his neck keeping his confident with his sucking as his hips thrust himself deeper. I knew what I had to do in order to get my way and make him mine. My hand gripped tightly as I moved that tiny blade upward to where the side of his throat was exposed. My right hand gathered his ebony hair exposing his throat more. I felt myself growing weaker but fought through it daring the tip of the blade toward his throat. I smiled as my hand bore back a little then with a quick thrust stabbed the blade into his flesh. I felt him jerk with surprise; heard him gasp once his lips were unlatched from my neck. His blood seeped; his hand was off my face. Quickly I latched my mouth over the stab wound and he immediately fought back.

There only a struggle for a short time; his strength greater than mine of course. He was off me in seconds and I swallowed a tasty mouthful of his blood. I giggled; it worked perfectly.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He shouted at me as I felt the first signs of infection. My body began to tremble fiercely as I strained to look up at him. He stood in shock while the wound at his neck vanished. "Do you have any clue what you've just done?" He yelled louder.

My body began to convulse, "Yes…I…do." My words stammered during the convulsing that was ripping painfully throughout the inside and outside of my body, "You…your…mine." I started to laugh. I took the agony knowing I would soon be part of his beautiful dark world. I heard him grumble then listened to the thunder of his feet stomping through the room. He must have swung the door open angrily for I heard it slam against the wall. "Allen!" He shouted with a growl in his tone. Within minutes came the mustached man's feet running into the room. "We have a huge mess to clean up!" He shouted, "Take care of them!"


	3. Chapter 3

Memoires of Jerry Dandridge's Stalker

Chapter 3

_(Author)_

_Look up the song Crazy by Acylum with fgfc820 and get a better grip on Jacked's insanity! A theme song for this!_

_~GaGa4FrightNight~_

What the hell did he mean? I was on the verge of exploding onto the vampire scene and he wanted his henchman to 'take care of me'; bullshit! I forced my eyes open just in time to see Allen gather up the blond bimbo and march straight out of the room with her body draped over his shoulder like a deflated rubber doll. Sinclair was no where; having left to leave his bitch to clean up after him. Though my body was growing icy and the pain attempted to stiffen my muscles and joints; I literally pulled myself upward into a seated position fighting through the seizure like trembles and horrible pain. Every movement was agonizing but I bit back any urge to scream. With jerky and stiff motions I struggled to stand onto my boots. I wasn't going to die after all the effort I went through to be with my prince.

Swaying on my feet I stumbled forward grabbing the shirt left draped over the back of the sofa. Through those uncontrollable trembles I managed to slip on his dress shirt then struggled to desperately button it up to cover the nudity he had left me with. I moved across the floor; steps jerky as my knees were numbing stiffly. Each step was agony; every movement a struggle as I forced myself to move towards the only exit, the window. It seemed like forever but I managed to struggle my way to the window then hand to fight the stiffness in my fingers and hands to unlock the window. It was horribly difficult but after minutes of pulling out any strength from my dwindling body, the window was slid upward enough that I could slip out.

I grunted and groaned with pain as I fought through lifting my leg then slipping it out the window. My body painfully managed to work its way out the window. My hands agonized as they clung to the window sill trying to hold my weight up. My teeth clenched tightly holding back the desire to really scream with pain; only groans and little squeals were allowed. Slowly I started to lower myself trying cling onto the second floor window with my crippling hands. My arms shook fiercely as did my clinging hands. I felt the jerkiness infuse painfully with the trembles which engulfed every inch of my body including my head. Every agonizing sensation inside weighed my body like a ton of bricks which quickly forced my hands to cramp and release the sill. I couldn't scream as I felt myself drop.

With a horrible crash landing, I dropped like dead weight onto the damp ground. It felt as if my breath had been literally knocked from my chest; my mouth was wise as I tried to catch my breath. After a seemingly long struggle I managed to take a breath and as I had done inside, I pushed myself up off the ground determined to get away before Sinclair's mustached bitch discovered I had slipped away before he could do what was needed to stop my transition. Minutes of struggle I finally stood wobbly on my vintage boots. Stiffly and painfully I looked up at the window. Through that pain I forced a smile to crack through the stiffening muscles of my mouth; there was no turning back and he would soon be mine. I backed up with jerky steps while my eyes remained focused on the window above. "Mine…" I mumbled under a shaky breath, "Always…and… forever." I turned on my heels and staggered toward the wooden portion of the dead end lot.

I continued forcing myself to move knowing if I were to stop that I would most likely crumble to the ground which would give Sinclair an opportunity to put an end to my devotion to my, now, undying love for him. I stumbled pushing forward using tree bases as leverage to keep me on my feet. I knew the small portion of woods ended on another street adjacent from Michigan Street. I saw the dim street lights and also took notice that dawn was approaching which meant my prince would have to attend to his much needed day slumber giving me plenty time to transition into his world. Though in pain, I managed to hold that cracked smile feeling myself getting nearer and nearer to him.

The adjacent street was reached as the horizon tinted pink. I staggered with wide strides onto the street then turned moving down the center of the road. I felt every nerve in my body grow numb and the joints stiffening with muscles tightening. Soon my strides became harder; my legs feeling as if they were being weighed down by cement blocks. Each step slowed and dragged. My eyes kept forward seeing the dawn growing brighter in the horizon; the brilliant pink brightening to orange. Suddenly my feet refused to lift off the paved road and I stood three quarters the way down the road in the center with my eyes staring almost vacantly at the horizon. I couldn't even feel my body begin to sway side to side, front to back. Every part of my body was numbed of feeling and the sound of my slowing heart rate thumped louder and louder. I didn't even notice my knees give way and landing me hard knelt down on the pavement. Soon I watched the horizon disappear and only dark blue sky could be seen as I lay on my back. The sky faded into black….

"Wait," Bob interrupted which forced Jacked to narrow her eyes at him, "Are you saying you're a vampire?" His eyes frowned with doubt. He had a hard time believing a single word his subject just spoke.

"Don't fucking interrupt me, Bob!" Jacked snapped at him angrily, "Do you wanna hear the rest of my story or not?"

Bob was taken aback by the manner she snapped at him. He glanced at Paul then looked back at the girl looking woman. He noticed quickly something he hadn't before; her once blue eyes had turned red. He was now nervous and confused. He eased back in the chair not sure what to think. "I'm sorry." He apologized while her wild red eyes stared at him without a single blink, "Go ahead and continue."

"Thanks, Bob," Jacked slightly hissed with annoyance having been rudely interrupted. She straightened herself in the chair and gathered her thoughts and memories. "Well," She continued, "Poor me lay there on the road just as it was becoming daylight. The first person to step out that morning was surprised and horrified to find little ole me lying in the middle of their street. The authorities were called to the grim scene which ruined Sinclair's discarding of my love and determination to be with him forever…"

The pounding of my heart burst through the silence; my head throbbed in rhythm to every thunderous heart beat along with a rhythmic beeping. My eyes snapped open wide and stung against the brightness. Side to side my eyes shifted being practically blinded by the brilliant white. I dared a breath feeling suddenly choked by something crammed down my throat. I gagged and began to cough feeling that something hitting against my gag reflex. My eyes adjusted painfully to the brightness as the sterile aroma nauseated my stomach. I was in a white hospital room. My eyes strained to look down as I felt the sensation of the tubing in my mouth and down my throat. I attempted to move my body but quickly realized I was paralyzed; every inch of my body besides my eyes were motionless no matter how loudly my mind screamed for me to move. I was now apparent my scheme to bring myself to Sinclair's level had failed!

I felt the chill of air brush over my face and the scent of the fall evening air struck my senses. My eyes strained to look where the air had come from and only saw the draw white curtain sway with the slit between curtains parting against the breeze. My eyes stared at the slit and watched a hand slip between then his glorious body entered within my space. I continued to stare up at him as he crossed his arms and shook his head side to side in disapproval of my actions. "You had to be difficult, didn't you?" He asked as his arms uncrossed then he sat down on the edge of my hospital bed bringing his arm over my torso planting a hand against the firm mattress beside my arm. "It could've been so much easier than what it has all transpired into." He continue to speak as he reached a hand stroking back the hair from the side of my face, "I wish I could understand why you did what you had, Miss Bishop. I guess I will never understand now. You have been the most confusing creature I have ever met and most determined."

I trembled in response to the sensation of his chilled fingertips brushing along the side of my face; his touch was so wondrous and gentle. "Perhaps in another time you might have made the perfect fledgling but in this life time it's impossible to keep such things as you." He continued his words, "I have to be cautious in this century. You are far from cautious. You jump without thinking and that's quite dangerous in my world now. All your efforts are done in vain." His fingertips trailed from the side of my face to the hose crammed into my mouth. "I'll make this as painless as possible, darling." He commented as his fingers pried the secured tape from my lips and face. My eyes strained to watch as his fingers wrapped around the hose then with a jerk he pulled it causing me to choke then gag. I immediately took a breath which, by the expression on his face, he hadn't expected. "You are too strong willed for your own good." He stated firmly with a frown across his beautiful dark eyes.

He swiftly stood up, jerked open the curtains as I continued to take deep breaths and began to feel the first signs of feeling return to the rest of my body. He moved with ease turning off any alarming machine as to not alarm those keeping an eye on my vitals. I felt movement in my fingers as my eyes watched him return to my bedside. His face had become riddled with more frustration. He leaned down with a sudden thrust bringing his eyes above mine. "Do you realize what you've done?" He grumbled lowly, "I won't have a single chance to settle myself in this humble town because of you." I watched as his eyes were slowly swallowed by that vibrant flood of red. "I have to leave because of you." He spoke with a snarl revealing those heavenly fangs, "What will this look like? I leave abruptly after they found you sprawled out on the pavement on a road adjacent from mine? Not very well I assume! Now I must change the name I have had for nearly three decades and relocate elsewhere! Such trouble in such a short period of time and for what; nothing." He shoved back shaking the bed as my hands shifted and my fingers gripped the white linen.

His eyes quickly noticed my movement then shifted back to my face. His jaw clenched tightly as I wondered what evil that was spawning passed those red eyes. "I have to kill you." He abruptly announced which I already guessed was the reason for him visiting; didn't see a bouquet of 'get well' flowers with him. "You could've died as you requested but now you have to die in a pathetic, less passionate manner." He explained with disgust towards the thought, "I pride myself at being a bit more artful with my approach of dispatching individuals but now I have to set that pride aside and do what is needed to secure the identity of what I am." He suddenly lunged down; his fingers gripped around my throat. I made a small gasp; not in fear but in arousal having him again touching me. I finally felt that mysterious twitch at the corner of my mouth.

His lips trembled as his eyes studied mine. "Still you have that insane look of lust in your eyes after knowing I am here to kill you." He commented with a hint of confusion, "You are a puzzle that I will never have the opportunity to solve. Perhaps if you had dealt with your psychotic lust in a better and less aggressive manner I might have indulged in solving you but that is not a logical option; is it?" His hand didn't squeeze as I had predicted but his other hand pressed against the side of my face. "It almost feels a shame to kill you." I studied his eyes seeing an expression of thought; perhaps he was about to relinquish the thought of killing me. "Should I just let you suffer the long consequences of your actions? Would you respect what I am more if you were to see at first hand what becoming like me is all about?" I felt my chest flutter with excitement to his debated options. His head tilted slightly in study of my eyes; obviously he could see the excitement.

"What should I do?" He spoke aloud; was he actually asking my opinion, "Well," His eyes grew wide with a type of sinister wickedness. His hand left my throat sliding upward brushing his fingertips over my lips. He leaned closer as my heart pounded frantically against my chest. Both his hands moved against the sides of my face and my lips twitched as his pressed against them. The chill of his kiss caused me to shiver with further arousal. I wished my arms were able to move so I could wrap them tightly around his lovely neck. I moaned with delight as I quivered against the sensation of his hands sliding from the sides of my face while his lips left mine. I didn't want the kiss or the taste of his lips to be taken away. His eyes studied my intoxicated expression. "Well," He spoke again after licking his lips, "Shall we see what happens when you die?" My eyes frowned with confusion. I saw that evil glint sparkle in his eyes then he quickly latched a hand over my mouth while the other used his index and thumb to pinch off my nose.

I attempted to struggle with my eyes wide in shock. This wasn't what I had expected. "It's in the hands of fate now," He commented keeping a firm suffocating grip, "Once you die it will be determined if you will awaken like me or remain buried six feet under." His eyes watched with fascination as my struggle intensified; my fingers ached as they clenched fists full of the linen while my head was immobile by his forceful grip. "It's not often I get to watch death occur." He commented almost sadistically casual, "Most of the time I'm sucking while they die and this is little more of a voyeuristic approach." I was desperate with useless inhales; my head buried back against the pillow while his grip was relentless and filled with determination to end me one way or another. With the idea that I could possible remain dead; I was horrified because I was so desperately in love with him and the thought of permanent death was breaking my heart as it thudded louder and louder.

"I finally see horror in your beautiful eyes." He stated as I started to choke on his suffocating grip, "But I wonder what the reasons are for such horror?" With his curiosity peaked he oddly unclasped his hand from my mouth, "Tell me why you look so horrified."

I gasped quickly for air filling my lungs to their capacity. I continued to gasp as I felt an odd build of tear within my wide eyes. My eyes looked to his face then locked with his. "I'm…" I panted with a raspy voice, "Terrified I won't…see you again."

I watched his lips firstly spread into a grin then it fade into deadly seriousness, "Let fate decide the fate of your faithful obsession over me." Again he latched his hand over my mouth but this time used the fingers of the same hand to pinch off my nose. My eyes finally blinked which released a tear trickling down the sides of my face. He leaned further, his lips brought to my right ear while he continued to hold off my air tightly. "We will see what fate has in store for you, my lovely." He sang with evil mock within a tone that determined he predicted I wouldn't return to him. His head turned which brushed his lips against the side of my cheek; my tear kissing his bottom lip. His eyes looked into mine as I was again in a fit of panic feeling the ache in my chest and the loud pounding of my heart.

My eyes froze with his as my focus ignored the weight of needing to breathe. My heart belonged to him and I knew fate would again bring me back to him. I was more stubborn than he thought; my determination could beat death and take what little of his immortal virus that was inside me and make me eternal. I didn't care now; let death take me so I could rush into his direction. I ignored my body's reaction to him denying me precious air; my body fitting with feverish struggle while I quietly gagged on the approaching death. I kept my eyes with his wanting him to see that bright hope making me believe that I would again see him. I felt my body return to numbness but the tight fists were frozen gripping the linen. The pounding in my chest slowed until several seconds paced in between the beats. My bodies struggle ceased as those few final beats were tormenting with their lengthy pauses. His face and eyes were the last I saw…

There was no determination how long that death had plagued my corpse. The moment my eyes snapped open to see only darkness I was sent into a panic having felt as if I had just woken from a nightmare which was never seeing my beloved dark prince again. I screamed his name without breath; long and loud I screamed his name in a steady thread. My body was awakened; my brain jumbled from the time I had spent under the shroud of death. I moved in jerky spurts slamming my hands against hard silk lined surfaces as my feet slamming down against another silk lined hard surface. My back arched pushing my torso upward off silken padding and striking upward against another hard surface. I attempted pushing outward while his name continued to be screamed only to bounce off shallow walls. The determination sent me into an animalistic frenzy; an animal caught in a trap and willing to dig itself from an early grave.

Within my animalistic frenzy strengths overpowered the steel structure bringing into the trap thick soil. My hands thrust into the soil as my body pushed through the steel opening. Upward I dug knowing six feet further I would puncture into a whole new life. The hole into my new life was punctured; my arms protruded feeling the night air then my hands latched onto the fresh soil covering my grave. I pulled out of the hole with all my new strength feeling all that glorious chilled night air. I fell forward pulling my legs from the hole then collapsed under the end of my frenzy. My face laid sideways flat against the crumbling dirt mound built over my supposed final resting place. My eyes remained wide as they saw the glow of candles. I could smell the aroma of roses. Then I heard the sound of a stunned gasp.

My palms flattened against the mound and I lifted my head as I listened to my name spoken with a shocked whisper. I looked forward seeing my only two friends I had in the world that had come to my grave in honor of their dead friend; candles encircled my grave with blood red roses scattered in my honor. Though they were friends in my previous life; his venom inflicted my body with the need for blood. I slowly rose onto my feet with my eyes wide and staring at their shocked and horrified faces. I could smell the blood pulsing through their veins as their hearts beat frantically in their terrified states. Again, Vixen whispered my name causing my head to cock to the side with a jerky motion. I felt the strong desire to take from them their precious lives just to feed my new life. Fangs pricked against the inside of my lips and that sinister twitch, with a whole other meaning, began. "I'm sorry," I spoke out to them and without further hesitation I bolted with extreme speed.

Vixen screamed but they fell on starvation deafened ears. Without a brief second my new fangs tore into her Gothic flesh and her heated blood filled my mouth. It was a divine flavor unlike I had tasted before; unlike Sinclair's which was rich with immortality. She quickly silenced as my hunger drained her life's blood. My eyes snapped open quickly noticing that Brute had run. I pulled back allowing my friend to drop to the ground. I sneered with distaste for other friend's abandonment of his girlfriend. "Coward," I grumbled then brushed the back of my dirty hand across my mouth smearing the bloody evidence across my soil filthy face.

With a burst of energy my body moved with lightening speed dodging tombstones and trees with ease. Brute came to view as he was racing towards the closed and chained gate. He rushed slamming against the gate and proceeded to climb. With only intensions to feed my still starved body; I slammed against him as he was halfway up the gate. He screamed but was quickly silenced the moment I ripped into the side of his neck. Soon I was on my back with my arms tightly wrapped around chest while my mouth was latched and suckled the life from his body.

I pulled back gasping with ecstasy having devoured my second friend. I shoved him off me sending his body colliding with the gate where he limply hung. I rose without effort onto my feet feeling the rush of their blood penetrating every inch of my body; I could feel it pass through my dead heart then strengthen my every muscle as it absorbed. I smiled enjoying the rush and had not a care that I had eliminated the remaining freaks of that fucked up town. My mind was solely focused on that hideous obsession for my maker, my love. I leapt effortlessly flying over the gate then landing firm and strong on my feet. In that moment I noticed the clothing my parents had dressed me for eternity and knew it wouldn't do since it was something they thought was appropriate.

It didn't take me any time to find myself back at my parents' home. My eyes stared and focused on my attic window then my body drifted upward gracefully until I was floating three stories above the ground and before my bedroom window. I reached my hands smudging the window glass with soiled hand prints then eased the window upward.

Once inside I quickly saw that I must have been buried for a while since all my damned belongings were packed in boxes, bed torn down and leaning against the wall, and basically looking like your typical attic. I grumbled finding their actions quite typical; pack away the memories and evidence of their screwy daughter. My head twisted side to side crackling the joints within my neck then I went mad ripping open all the sealed boxes then flinging all my belongings everywhere. I was infuriated that they had distinguished me as if I hadn't existed or never was the odd one out.

I managed to pack everything I believed I needed for the moment. I didn't pack memories just clothing. There was a heavy desire to leave my blessed parents with a lovely reminder of their daughter. My room was arranged back to the way I remembered it then I decided to give them a proper farewell. All my life I felt they hated me; loathed the lifestyle I had chosen and it didn't matter to them if I was dead. Fueled by the rage caused by their assuming actions while I was alive and dead; I found myself giving them no mercy and took their lives without hesitation leaving them awkwardly sprawled in their king sized bed wide eyed and pale. I darted from their room and moved down the hall where my perfect brother slept. I swung the door open and practically drifted where he slept lying on his stomach in his boxers. He hated me too; he never associated himself with me while in school and for a twin he sucked! Again, with swiftness I took the remaining family member's life leaving him as I had found him but dead.

I left my brother's room and took advantage of their silence; I bathed in that master bathtub that was big enough to soak three individuals as my parents lay dead in their bed in the master suite. I rinsed away the caked mud and smeared blood. I left the bathroom moving through the house naked. I returned to the attic then dressed in one of my Gothic outfits; tossed the packed belongings out the window then leapt out the window again landing flat on my booted feet. I flung the totes over my shoulders and moved away from my other life's home leaving behind only death.

I returned to the last place I had known him to be; I stood on the front porch of the vacant Carverdale house. He had done as he said; there was no sign of him just his lingering essence. The front door was crossed with a police tape which meant he was also correct about being suspected of what happened to me. Now he would change his name making it harder for me to find him. Standing there made it obvious that there was nothing left for me in that shamble of a town and my destination was unclear but it was aimed his direction. His direction I turned and marched toward. I was on my own in my new world and had to use my immortal instincts to travel through the state.

I kept focused trying to capture any part of his powerful essence. Onto the roads I walked during the night allowing unsuspecting people to pick my up after I waved my thumb. I fed to keep my abilities strong clinging to that desire to see him again. I would prove to him that I was strong enough to continue the obsessive pursuit and when I did catch up to him he would accept my undying devotion and love. Nights were time of feeding and walking, sometimes speedily moving through woods and roads. Days I found shelter wherever possible to protect myself from the sun; many times burying myself beneath the ground. The trek was lengthy and steady; through state after state following signs of his existence with newspapers detailing the deaths of his victims which I only understood. Across the United States to the west then back again until I reached the Atlantic seeing nothing but ocean before me. I was turned back around to a state centered within the country and that was where the trail left me with another vacant house lingering with his essence.

Her eyes stared down. "A few months followed." She spoke with a hint of sadness, "I reached a dead end; reached the end of the trail he left."

"So, you're saying you had to give up." Bob commented still feeling uneasy around Jacked's extreme presence. He watched as her head lifted with her eyes leading; they were vacant as they stared back at him.

"Never," She commented back.

Bob frowned as he watched her eyes change to red before him. "What do you mean?" He asked with a tremble of nerves in his tone.

"You're a whole other link to the world, Bob." She spoke eerily calm, "Your show is my final attempt at proving to him that I am here and waiting for him."

"What…" Bob began but before he could even react his throat was mercilessly ripped into by what he had thought wasn't real.

Paul freaked as he stumbled away from the tripod. He spun around but was swiftly brought face down to the floor. Her fangs ripped open the side of his throat releasing a flood of blood onto the wood floor. He was flipped onto his back as his hands fumbled trying to stop the flow of blood. Soon the camera was on him as his face grew pale. The camera view was zoomed on his face as he gasped and gurgled with blood spitting from his mouth. "Say goodbye, Paul." Her voice sang mockingly from behind the camera. The camera was held still in recording of his final moments and once he lay on the floor lifeless the camera was again set on tripod aimed at the rugged high back chair.

Jacked sat down on the chair before the camera. She smiled wide with her mouth coated and dripping blood. Her wild and wide eyes stared into the camera sending her bloody image over the television waves. "Hello, my love," She sang out to Sinclair, "My darling dark prince, I'm waiting for you. I've hunted for you all this time and now I told the world about you and your secrets. Now it's time for you to come to me, my beautiful love." She rose up off the chair and approached the camera leaned over. She cupped the camera as if cupping a person's face then pressed her bloodied lips against the lens.

The camera went dark as all its information flooded through the local public television station waves, sending her message for the whole local world. Unlike the flash of a camera lens; the recorded video gave audiences a more vivid look at a vampire desperate to find her obsession. The show was watched by faithful supernatural loving viewers, the majority believing it a wonderfully performed act. Through those magical electronic wavelengths the public show reached its targeted audience.

His dark eyes stared at the television as he watched his creation destroy two mortals before a camera giving light to the public that vampires were in deed real though the likeliness of their belief was doubtful. He leaned forward as her image did. His hand reached touching the screen tracing her pale image. "Seriously," He spoke at her image as he used the remote to pause the recorded video with those psychotic eyes looking back at him, "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He chuckled finding it surprising that she had survived death and was impressed by her depths of desperation to find him. His intriguing puzzle had once again found him in one way or another. He sighed leaning back while entwining his fingers with his elbows propped on the arms of his chair. "What to do with you now?" He questioned to himself, "Do you deserve a reward or punishment?" His lips curved into wicked grin then he speedily vanished from the chair.


	4. Chapter 4

Memoires of Jerry Dandridge's Stalker

Chapter 4

Finale

(Author)

Yep, the end to this really screwed up story…

~GaGa4FrightNight~

Another month passed since Jacked's exposure on the local public television station had passed leaving her with no sign of his coming. The year 1984 was nearing its end as was her patience. She had spent months following leads of his location but damned be all, she would once again hit another dead end. He was clever in concealing his trail. She would catch his scent like a wolf on the hunt but, as many times before, she struck that damned dead end which drove her mad with frustration. It was lonely being out there in the big blackness by her lonesome but there were moments her obsession fantasies kept her company. Imagining how blissful it would be the moment she finally caught up with him. She convinced herself that they would be reunited and when that happened he would accept her love and she would no longer be alone. She kept close tabs on local newspaper for any suspicious deaths which would become her leads to his location. There were brief moments where she caught his hellish scent but it would again fade upon the breaking of dawn. When night again rose, his scent had vanished leaving her again clueless.

Again she was near the East coast, close to where it had all begun. It was at a local bus station that she was again fed that relentless hope. She lived her life like some traveling hobo; didn't have the benefit of a daytime protector or a coffin to sleep in. The area where the Greyhound station was located was pretty seedy; plenty nameless homeless folk and drug addicts for her to sink her teeth into. At dusk, the sun orange and pink horizon hidden behind tall buildings, she woke having taken daylight refuge in the trunk of an abandon and tireless car. She kicked the trunk open and swung her legs outward slapping the thick soles of her Gothic boots against the dank and filthy pavements, slung the black tote bag over her shoulder, and then prepared for a nice evening of sucking the lives out of the unwanted. Her first task was finding a public bathroom to do some much needed freshening up which was located at the run down Greyhound bus station located in the middle of remnants of what used to be a descent neighborhood.

It took her an hour to get scrubbed up using one of the dirt stained sinks. She changed in one of the smelly stalls then went to a cracked mirror to reapply her Gothic make-up. After layering a fresh coat of red lipstick and pressing her lips together, she left the bathroom prepped and ready for a nice fresh drink. Upon stepping out into the openness where the buses arrived to pick up and drop off travelers and bus had just pulled up and a few exhausted travelers stepped off. She took a seat on a paint peeling bench keeping a close eye on the recent arrivals. A couple middle aged individuals which didn't really appeal to her taste buds then one caught her attention; a girl about sixteen who looked positively terrified carrying a heft military duffle bag heavily lumped over her shoulder. Her head tilted, she studied the lost expression and actions of the pretty little youth. The pesky twitch again triggered at the corner of her mouth; how sweet the girl would taste, she thought to herself. She slowly stood up, prepared to take advantage of the lost girl and give the youth the hope of friendship but someone quickly beat her to the punch. Her lips curved into that downward frown of disappointment but quickly upturned the moment she recognized the disheveled mess of dirty blonde hair but no mustache. "Well, well," she became overwhelmed with excitement knowing the man was Allen, Sinclair's obedient roommate.

She left the bench and quickly slipped into the shadow cast by the damp stained wall. Her eyes keenly watched the clever Allen as he began to con the youth with hopes of not having to spend the night alone on dangerous streets. She giggled thinking of how naïve the little thing was. If she were the youth she would've thought Allen a raving pedophile looking for a young thing to molest. But she knew exactly what plans were being made for that precious darling runaway's fate. This was the opportunity she had longed for; it was time to reunite with her beloved black hearted love and make him finally confess his love for her. She watched closely as the girl was strategically led to the infamous black jeep. She was surprised he hadn't changed vehicles but that wasn't important. What was important was it was all coming to an end; the hunt was nearly over. With a corner twitching smile she allowed the shadow conceal her physical twist into a massive bat.

She followed, using the many shadows as cover as her large wings gracefully flapped against the city's night air. The jeep moved from street to street heading towards suburbia. She saw the illumination of suburban life in the distance; he always moved among the normal of living society. The jeep led her over a long stretch of older suburban houses; the older the house the better. She moved down closer keeping a safe distance behind the jeep as it turned onto the driveway of a three story house that looked remarkably run down; similar to the Carverdale house. Firstly she hovered within the shadows of a towering maple tree that stood near the back yard. The jeep moved to the back of the house. Hovering, she watched Allen play like a gentleman moving to the passenger side and opened the door for the naïve girl. It was obvious the girl was nervous but gracious at the same time, indicated by how she laughed as she was being escorted to the back of the house. Once they disappeared inside, she moved toward the peaked rooftop and her body twisted back into her Gothic human form. She lowered silently down against the shingled roof.

His scent was strong and filled her senses with intoxicating hope. Her body quivered with the sense of being so close. She felt the swell of tears in her eyes; so happy that she was once again near him. She carefully moved along the rooftop allowing his overwhelming aroma guide her nearer. At the roof's edge she closed her eyes and drowned her senses with that unique perfume that only he could produce. Her body felt positively engulfed with excitement; her hands unable to stop from gliding sexually over her body with images that it was his hands touching her. She trembled with anticipation as the images continued to build her confidence that he would be undoubtedly ecstatic to see her after four months. He had to be; she convinced herself. Why wouldn't he be happy that she succeeded in finding him? That's what he wanted; she again convinced herself. That enduring obsession built more and more, stacking layers upon layers of fantastical images. Her lips trembled with a pleasure filled gasp breathing passed. Her eyes snapped open and over the edge she stepped.

With supernatural ease she slowly lowered down on the ledge trimming along the line of the second floor. The tiptoes of her boots balanced effortlessly and inch by inch she was drawn toward the glow emulating through the nearest window. His devilish scent practically oozed from the pores of the structure. The closer she came to the window she knew he was there just past a simple pane of glass. She inched to the window frame and carefully leaned to the side guiding her left eye to spy. Her eye widened; she was reminded of that evening she watched him gracefully dispatch the blonde bimbo with one eye spying through the closet door keyhole.

The youth stood awkwardly nervous in the center of a large room with her duffle bag at her feet and a glass soda bottle clenched in her hand. It was as if she were lured there with the process of sweet treats which prompted Jacked to make a soft giggle. Her eyes took a moment to scan the room that looked to have been recently remodeled and decorated. How long had he lived there? She mentally asked. There were paintings hung on the walls, portraits of different women seemingly from different time periods. A bit of interesting information she never had the chance to discover because of his abrupt departure. The room looked positively warm and cozy; so deceptive for the youth standing in the center of it all. Poor little thing was about to be the nights chosen item off a morbid menu. The thought again caused her to giggle but the amusement quickly ended the moment she caught movement within the room. Her eye shifted with a quick jerk and refused to blink; she feared if she blinked the image would vanish.

He entered the room; that prominent sex appeal radiated outwardly with each of his smooth steps. There were only subtle changes to his appearance. His hair was cut shorter but still maintained its richness and full waves. He no longer wore an earring and those silver tipped boots. Instead he wore stylish gray leather shoes. But his demeanor hadn't changed a bit; each of his movements was intentionally performed to entrap the little runaway. He moved further into the room; his lips curved into that slanted but cunning grin which triggered Jacked with a growing hunger to again kiss those full lips. Her face softened as her fingertips pressed against the window pane. Using her fingernails she traced around his image as he stood still for a brief moment burning his stare into the youth's glazing eyes. He moved and her eye eagerly followed, again she burned his current image into her mind where it would remain forever. He approached the darling little thing, reached and took the half empty soda bottle from her petite grasp. He leaned setting the bottle on the floor then touched the side of the girl's face with such sweet gentleness. In no time the mere girl of sixteen was drawn into his embrace where he kissed her lips with tenderness. That wasn't what she wanted to see. Where was the ruthlessness that enticed her obsession? She wanted thrashing limbs as he sucked the little dainty whore dry.

A sour taste filled Jacked's mouth as the sickening sweetness continued. Perhaps he was just playing along until the very moment his true nature would come crashing against the youth; she hoped. She watched closely, waiting for a sign of the majestic night creature to pounce on his unsuspecting prey. Her eyes frowned as the display of affection continued. He pressed sweet tender kisses against the youth's flushed cheek leading his lips along a sugary trail down the curve of her neck. She became frustrated, aggravated by the uselessness of him being tender, gentle, and almost sympathetic with the little bitch. Her frustration got the best of her. "Come on," she grumbled then slapped her hand flat against the window which promptly interrupted the game of sugar and spice and everything nice. Realizing her mistake she quickly pulled back away from the window before she could be seen. Nervously her eyes shifted side to side trying to figure out which direction she should go but before she could make a move a shadow blocked the light in the window.

His black eyes studied the window, eyed it up and down. His eyes stopped upon noticing a handprint pressed against the outside of the glass. His lips puckered his slanted grin. Very interesting, he thought to himself. He held his grin as he turned back around, it faded once he faced the pretty youth. Oh, he could smell her the moment he stepped into the room; not the youth but the spy who left the handprint. He felt her the moment she set foot in the city; he was her creator, of course. Everything was intentionally enacted on his part, leading the obsessively insane vampire stalker right to him. He returned to the current task at hand; feeding. He promptly plucked the youth from the center of the room, gathered her firmly in his arms and drove his fangs into the side of her neck before she could even release a terrified scream. He consumed her, filled his need with her young warm blood. Slowly he guided her to the floor with his mouth firmly latched. Within a minute she was motionless and emptied. He pulled back with a satisfied gasp; lips glistening with blood and eyes burning red. His head quickly turned to the left. His lips formed that sinister slanted grin as a thin trickle of blood eased from the corner.

Jacked dropped onto the lush carpeted floor after having slipped through the window she managed to open from the outside. "That's my man." She sang with that typical psychotic tone filled with obsession; the corner of her mouth persistently twitched. Her wide blue eyes, thickly lined with deep black, followed his movement as he slowly rose from the newly sucked dry corpse lying at his feet. The moment she had longed for four months finally arrived and she was once again in the grandeur of his delectably evil presence. To see him ruthlessly snatch the youth and tear into her reminded her of the many reasons she had fought so hard to find him. "You are still so fucking beautiful." She stated with firm devotion to how she would always see him; a beautiful creature of darkness.

"And you are still," he made a brief pause, "Totally stark raving mad."

"Maybe," she smirked, "If I am then it's your fault, beautiful."

"Oh," he slowly shook his head side to side, "I have determined you were already that way before me. I might be guilty of enhancing it a little."

She tilted her head in an almost innocent manner while childishly folding her hands in front of her, "So, how you been?"

"Fine," he simply answered, "And you?"

"Fucking miserable," she strangely said with a giggle, "Been running around in circles just to find your gorgeous ass but here I am." She began to childishly turn from side to side almost playing off some shyness.

"Yes, here you are." He gave a sharp nod, "And now that you are here, what now?"

"I have a wonderful idea." She stated and began to playfully take steps towards him, "We can continue where we left off."

"What," he held his grin steady, "Me killing you?"

She burst into a loud laugh, "No, silly." She continued towards him, "You obviously knew what would happen when you supposedly killed me. Here I am and there you are and so we can move passed all that bullshit about you not giving a rat's ass about me which I know ain't true and go on and live happily forever after." She paused before him with that insane hope sparkling madly within her wide blue eyes. "I love you," she blissfully stated, "And I know you love me. So we're gonna stop all these games and get serious about our relationship." Her smile broadened with that psychotic belief that her fairytale was soon to be completed. Her dark prince charming would now whisk her away and they would indeed live eternally within the throws of their undying love for one another.

His grin faded upon hearing her pathetic fantasy. He truly felt pity for her, hearing such madness come spewing out of her twitchy mouth. He shook his head with disappointment knowing he should have put a true end to her obsessive suffering. He should never have taken the risk that she would indeed survive the grave then hunt him down like a mad bloodhound. "I'm sorry," he sincerely stated and watched her eyes frown with confusion, "This ends here and now."

"Yes, it does." she agreed but ignored the true meaning of his statement.

"Yes," he said with a serious and definite tone, "It does." He suddenly made the move that would begin the end to her stalking him. His hand speedily snatched the back of her red hair and with ease he jerked forward. He ignored her every psycho comment which convinced her that his actions were readable as affection instead of contempt. He pulled her by the hair over the corpse then toward the door. He kicked the door open and pulled her along the landing to the winding staircase. With a harsh jerk forward, his hand released her hair and she went tumbling down the stairs. She rolled and tumbled down the winding staircase and made a thud upon striking the floor below. Before she could even react to the brutality he had her again by the hair pulling her back onto her feet. He continued tugging and pulling her with him as they moved through the house. He reached the basement entrance and again jerked her forward sending her spilling down the stairwell.

She was finally stunned back into reality after his very forward actions which finally told her truths she refused to acknowledge from the very beginning. Her eyes were wide with shock and trickled tears of heartbreak; her fantasies were just that, fucking fantasies of a fucked up vampire who stalked her maker. Suddenly she was against snatched up by the hair. "Wait!" she protested as he pulled her through the clutter throughout the basement, "I get it! I really do!" Her words fell on deaf ears, it seemed as he continued to jerk her by the hair heading into the unknown. "Okay, please!" she finally felt the urge to plead for her life, "Maybe I was wrong!" Suddenly she was flung forward slammed face first into a concrete wall, "Okay, I was wrong!"

He jerked her head back and brought his lips to her ear, "Yes, you were dead wrong, my dear." He thrust her head forward crashing it against the wall which caused her to drop to her knees. "You had to keep it going, didn't you?" he grumbled staring down at her as she dropped back onto her hands and swayed, "You should have left it alone, left me alone, but no," he swiftly crouched down beside then snatched her by the chin and forced her to look at him, "You could have died a beautiful death. I thought your request in the manner you die was a pleasant request and I obliged you but you simply wouldn't stop and here you are," he shoved her back then rose, "You die anyways." He reached down and snatched her by the front of her ruffled blouse pulling her onto her feet. Again he snatched her by the face looking into her, finally, fearful eyes with his bitter red. "There is no pleasantry having to kill one of my own but I have no choice." He held her face firmly then pulled her as he moved into a room that once was an old can cellar.

"I'm sorry!" she whined but her apology was too late. She was swiftly lifted then slammed backwards onto a slab. She continued her apologies and promised to leave him be but he continued without a word shackling her down to the slab. Once she was secured to the slab he momentarily stepped out of the cellar. She started tugging against the thick chains hoping her immortal strength could free her but no such luck. He reentered and before she could muster another attempt to convince him that she was truly apologetic she was swiftly silenced. With one quick motion her throat was slashed open and her precious immortal blood spurted and gushed draining down onto the slab. Her eyes were horrified and wide as she tasted her own blood filling her mouth. She desperately jerked at the shackles feeling her strength quickly dwindle while her blood continuously pooled around her form.

He tossed the blade to the dirt floor feeling frustrated by what he just did. He never had the desire to end the life of something created from him but she was never meant to be. His face twisted with disgust upon hearing her gurgles. He forced himself to look down at her. Her flesh paling more and more as the blood had begun to trickle trails over the sides of the slab. He reached a hand and cupped it sympathetically against the side of her blood spattered face. "I'm sorry that it had to be this way." he sincerely stated, "You took far too many risks which almost exposed me. You forced me to forget Kinsey Sinclair to become Jerry Dandridge. Now I have to adjust being someone else." He tenderly brushed back the bangs and pressed a kiss against her forehead. He lifted his lips then brought them to hers giving her that one final last kiss; the least he could do. He rose up but kept his eyes with hers then called out for Allen who now was known as Billy Cole.

As Billy entered the cellar, Dandridge kept his eyes deep within Jacked's. He slid his hand from her face and down her arm then, almost sweetly, held her hand tightly. He didn't find any of it amusing; it was a tragedy having to slay such a beautiful creature that might have had much potential if not for her mental instability. His eyes held hers and watched them widen with a quick flinch as the blade of an axe was swiftly brought down severing her head from the body. He closed his eyes feeling remorseful for what had to be done. It had to be done. Her misery had to be put to an end which also meant his new identity would be preserved. He felt her fingers momentarily flex in response to the sickening blow. His eyes slowly opened just as Billy took the final step by placing the sharpened end of a stake centered at her chest and with a powerful blow the stake was hammered into her chest and through the heart. He turned his head away hearing the sound of Billy taking another harsh blow to the stake. His face twisted with pain feeling that distinct sensation of a part of him fade; he was her creator, of course.

Jerry Dandridge left suburbia fall of 1985 in search of a new refuge in another suburban neighborhood outside Chicago. A lesson was learned after his experience with Jacqueline Jacked Bishop. He had to be careful in keeping his secret safe. Yet, upon being discovered by his new neighbor Charley Brewster his efforts to secure his secret would fail and his demise eminent. In 1985 Jerry Dandridge and Billy Cole would vanish and be labeled serial killers leaving behind the question if Charley Brewster was insane believing Dandridge to be a vampire.

_(Author)_

_So, did ya enjoy this psychotic prequel to Fright Night? Wonder why Jerry has privacy issues…Charley just caught him after a horrible…well… break up? Thank you for reading and I do hope I haven't offended anyone with the sorta explicit sexual part in this… _

_~GaGa4FrightNight~ _


End file.
